The Real World: Miami, Florida
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: Take a Journey with 4 guys who are best friends and 6 girls that are best friends as they inbark on a summer in Miami, Florida. They have came from differnt sides of the US. Will they be able to handle the heat? AU Brittana, Finchel, Quick, Tike, Samcedes
1. 10 Strangers

"_**This is the true story."**__ Says Rachel_

"_**Of 10 strangers"**__. Says Finn_

"_**Picked to live in a house".**__ Says Tina_

"_**Have fun together".**__ Says Mike_

"_**Have their lives taped". **__Says Sam_

"_**To find out what happens". **__Says Mercedes_

"_**When people stop being polite." **__Yells Puck_

"_**And get real." **__Says Quinn_

"_**The real world" **__says Santana and Brittney_

"_**Miami."**__ Says all of them in unison._

_*cheering in the background*_

_xxxxXXxxxx_

You have decides to take a journey with a group of people who don't know each other. You will meet four guys that went to high school together and are now in college together. You will meet six girls that went to high school together and are now in college together. The boys are from California and the girls are from New York. Theses 10 people have been chosen to live in huge beach house and enjoy their summer. They have NEVER crossed each other's paths, will they be able to handle the heat of Miami, Florida. Or will it all be just too much. Are you ready to Meet 10 people your gonna fall in love with? Buckle your seat belts because its gonna be a bumpy ride.

xxxxXXXXxxxxx

"_Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm 22 years old. I am a student at NYU and my major is theater. I'm an only child and I have two Dads', there gay. My dream is to be a Broadway star and hopefully win a Tony or two. I have lived in New York all my life and going to NYU has been my dream. I have five best friends that I have known since the 7__th__ grade. We go to college together, and we have been through thick and thin. I have a boyfriend, his name is Jesse. We have been going out for 2 years now and it's great. We live together and he tells me he's gonna marry me someday."_

"_Hi, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm 22 years old. I am currently single. I am a student at UCLA and my major is Business, I hope to own something one day. I have a Step-Brother, his name is Kurt. My Dad died from addiction when I was a baby, I don't really like to talk about it. My Mom married Kurt's Dad when I was a junior in high school. I have lived in California all my life. It was only right that I go to UCLA. I have three best friends I went to high school with and now we all go to college together. One of them is my roommate."_

"_Hi, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm 22 years old. I am currently single. I am student at NYC and my major his Music education. My dream is to be a music teacher or a vocal coach. I have lived in New York all my life, and NYU is one of my favorite places. I have five best friends, and they are the most amazing people I know. One of them is my roommate. And I can't wait to start this journey."_

"_Hi, I'm Mike Chang. I'm 21 years old. My birthday is this summer; I can't wait to spend my birthday in Miami hopefully. I am a student at UCLA and my major is dance Lived in California all my life. I am currently single and ready to mingle! I have a younger sister who is a sophomore in high school. My dream is to be a major dancer in the business, and chorography music videos and award shows for artist. I have three best friends, and we literally have been close for a really long time. I don't really get along with my Dad that much. We don't see eye to eye, so I can't wait to hopefully get away from him._

"_Hi, I'm Sam Evans. I'm 22 years old. I was born in Nashville, Tennessee. I loved to California in 4__th__ grade. I am currently single. I have younger siblings there twins, boy and a girl and they are freshman in high school. I have three best friends who are wild and crazy. I have known them since the 6__th__ grade and we've been through a lot with each other am a bit of a dork, I love superheroes and comic books. I am student at UCLA, my major is Art, I hope to makes comic book for kids all over the world."_

"_Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones. I'm 21 years old. My birthday is this summer. I am I student at NYU and my major is Music. I hope to be a famous Music artist one day and win a couple of Grammy's. I have lived in New York all my life. I have two older brothers, so I'm the baby. I am currently in a relationship, his name is Shane. We have been going out for a year and 3 months now. I met him through a family friend and we live together, I guess the rest is history. I have five best friends who are insane but at the same time keep me grounded. They mean the world to me._

"_Hey, my name is Noah "Puck" Puckermen. But everyone calls me Puck. I'm 22 years old. I am a student at NYU and my major is business, I wanna own a music store and give guitar lessons to anyone that wants them. I have lived in California all my life I have three best friends that has always had my back and still does. I have a little sister who is in 8__th__ grade. I don't speak to my Dad, he left after my sister was born and left me, my sister, and my mom out in the cold. I am currently single, and I'm ready to Party!_

"_Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm 22 years old. I'm a student at NYU and my major is Business. I wanna be a wedding planner and I wanna own my own wedding planning agency, were other wedding planners can work I moved to New York when I was in the 4__th__ grade, before that I was born in New Jersey. I have an older sister; she's 26 years old and his married and just had a baby. I am currently single. My parents are divorced. My mother left him after I had my baby. My mother left him because my father kicked me out for getting pregnant. He wasn't there when I need him the most. Now I don't really talk to him. He tries to reach out sometimes, or tries to buy me things, but I don't pay him any attention. Lucky I had five best friends there to help me through it._

"_Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. I'm 22 years old. I am a student NYU and my major is nursing. I am loud, rude and sometimes not easy to get along with, but I'm a different person when it comes to helping someone. I'm a lesbian and I have a girlfriend. I have known her for forever and we were best friends before we started dating. She is one of my five friends that I love to death. They get on my nervous sometimes but I will always love them and have their back. My parents accept me being a lesbian but my grandmother does not. I told her I was one my senior year of high school and we haven't talked since. I found out I was a lesbian when I was a junior in high school._

"_Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm 22 years old. I am a student at NYU and my major is dance. My dream is to be a major chorographer. I have lived in New York all my life. I have five best friends that I love more than anything. One of them happens to be my girlfriend. I am a lesbian and my parents don't know about it, I have been wanting to tell them for a while but for some reason I can't. I can't wait to be in Miami and get my party on!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**That's it you have met them! I hoped you liked it! REVIEW AND TELL MW WHAT YOU THINK! I really REALLY NEED you to REVIEW! I need reviews like I need oxygen! So review!**_


	2. Getting to Know You

**PLEASE READ**

_**Hey Everyone, Welcome to the second chapter of the Real World. Now there is a certain way you need to read this story. When a block of writing or a line of writing is in Italics that means that person is talking to the camera, there talking to the audiences. For example, if you have ever seen a episode of the real world or even Keeping up with the Kardashians they have a point in the who were there sitting in a chair and there a back drop behind them and there talking to the camera giving their point of the situation that happening in the episode. If you have any questions, type it in your REVIEW. Or send it through a private message.**_

_**Thanks for reading and enjoy**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The first ones to arrive to the amazing house they were going to be living at were the guys. They opened the huge double doors to their house. The first thing you saw when you opened the door was a medium size round table that held a normal size vase with flowers. Once you left the foyer was the kitchen. The kitchen was huge there was a big refrigerator and a nice size island filled with food for them to eat for the first night. On one side of the house were five beds and on the other side was another set of five beds. One room had 3 beds and the other had two, it was the same on the other side the house. They had one grand bathroom inside the bathroom were 3 showers and one bath, 6 sinks and 4 toilets the bathroom itself was the size of their huge living room. The living room had one large couch and 3 love seats. In front of the furniture was a big screen TV. Inside the living room was small rooms were there was a huge beanbag chair and a small table with a phone. Outside of the house out back was a nice side kidney pool, next to the pool was a Jacuzzi, and to complement the pool and the Jacuzzi was a grill.

The guys were in awe over the house they never thought they would live in such an amazing place like this.

"_This house it sick, I don't think I'll ever wanna come home" says Puck._

"_I'm wonder how the bathroom situation is going to work out seeing there only one place to go" says Mike_

"Alright guys I call debs on this bed" says Sam going into a red and blue color scheme bedroom with three beds.

"I'll room with Sam and why don't you and Mike take the room with two beds" says Puck.

"Sounds good to me" says Finn with a smile

The guys start to unpack, once there almost done they hear their front door open and are soon followed by giggle. Sam and Puck look at each other.

"Girls" says say in unison. Soon enough all the guys run to the foyer to meet the rest of their roommates.

The guys were greeted with 6 girls in there foyer talking and gigging.

"Hey" says Finn with a friendly smile. All the girls turn around and are greeted with smiles by 4 men.

"Oh, hi look like you beat us to the punch. I'm Rachel" says Rachel holding out her hand for Finn to shake it. As soon has their hand touched they looked into each other's eyes and felt electricity go through their bodies. Rachel pulls her hand away and looks down shyly and pretends she didn't feel anything. Everyone witness what happened and were confused by it.

"Okay… I'm Santana, and this is my girlfriend Britney" says Santana with a small smile

"Hi" says Britney

"I'm Tina" she says while adding a wave

"Quinn".

"And I'm Mercedes" she says.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Mike"

"Puck".

"And I'm Sam" he says giving Mercedes a friendly smile.

"_Okay, were did they get this girls from there hot! I'm so happy I'm single cuz I got my eye on one of. Puckzilla has a thing for blonds" says Puck winking to the camera_

"_These guys are attractive. I'm not gonna lie, I'm definitely attracted to Mike. But who knows what will happen this summer. Maybe a little somethin' somethin', maybe nothing. Will see" says Tina with a smile._

"Did you guys pick rooms?" ask Quinn

"Yeah, we did there one bed left in Sam and Puck's room and there five beds on that side of the house" says Finn.

"I'll take the bed in Sam and Puck's room" says Britney with a smile

"You sure Brit?" says Tina

"Yeah, its fine" says Britney

The girls' figure out there living arrangements. Quinn and Rachel are in the room with two bed and Mercedes, Santana, and Tina are in the room with three beds. They girls begin to unpack there things. After about n hour of unpacking, once they were done everyone met in the living room to get to know each other. They all decided to put a question into a bowl and take turns going around in a circle to answers the question. Santana decided to pull out the first questions that read;

**What is your relationship status?**

"Britney's my girlfriend" says Santana

"Single" says Tina

"Single" says Finn

"Single" says Puck

"Boyfriend of a year and 3 months" says Mercedes

"_I should be able to change that" says Sam with a smirk_

"Single" says Sam

"Single" says Mike

"Single" says Quinn

"_Yes!" says Puck_

"Boyfriend of 2 years" says Rachel

"I'm with Santana" says Britney with a smile.

Tina pulls out the next question.

**What's your major?**

"Business" says Finn

"Business" says Puck

"Music" says Mercedes

"Art" says Sam

"Dance" says Mike

"Business" says Quinn

"Theater" says Rachel

"Dance" says Britney

"Nursing" says Santana

Finn pulls out the next Question.

**Where are you from?**

"New York" says all the girls

"California" says all the guys in unison

Puck pulls the next question.

**What's your favorite Movie?**

"The Bodyguard" says Mercedes with a smile

"Avatar" says Sam

"Footloose" says Mike

"Breakfast at Tiffany's" says Quinn

"Funny Girl" says Rachel

"Lady and The Tramp" says Britney with a smile. Everyone looks at Britney and couldn't help but giggle or chuckle.

"The Hangover" says Santana

"Bridesmaids" says Tina

"Mission Impossible" says Finn

"Karate Kid" says Puck

Mercedes picks the next Question.

**What's your favorite Show?**

"Doctor Who" says Sam

"America's Best Dance Crew" says Mike

"Say Yes to the Dress" says Quinn

"The Big Bang Theory" says Rachel

"Powerpuff girls" says Britney

"Cheaters and Maury" says Santana with a smile

"New Girl" says Tina

"I always enjoyed watching Friends" says Finn

"Saturday Night Live" says Puck

"Modern Family" says Mercedes

Sam pulls the next question.

**What's your favorite Disney Character?**

Everyone looks at Britney with a smile and Britney smiles back while nodding her head for them to answer the question.

"Simba" says Mike

"Stitch from Lilo and Stitch" says Quinn smiling

"Belle from Beauty and the Beast" says Rachel

"Tramp from the lady and the tramp" says Britney

"Tiana from Princess and the frog" says Santana

"Thumper from Bambi" says Tina

"Pluto" says Finn

"Buzzlightyear" says Puck

"Tinker Bell" says Mercedes

"Timon from the Lion King" says Sam

Mike pulled the next Question

**Your favorite genre of Music?**

"Adult Contempary" says Quinn

"Broadway" says Rachel

"Pop" says Britney

"Pop" says Santana

"Pop" says Tina

"Rock n' roll" says Finn

"Adult Contempary" says Puck looking and Quinn, Quinn looks at him but turns her head look down shyly.

"R&B" says Mercedes

"Country" says Sam

"Hip-Hop" says Mike.

Quinn picks the next Question.

**Do you have any pets?**

Everyone said no except for Mercedes and Quinn.

"I have a dog named Chewie" says Mercedes

"And I have a French bulldog named Arthur" says Quinn.

Rachel pulled the next question from the bowl.

**What's your favorite food?**

"Spaghetti" says Britney

"Breadstix" says Santana

"Pasta" says Tina

"Grilled cheese" says Finn

"Chocolate" says Puck

"Tots" says Mercedes

"Pizza" says Sam

"Pasta" says Mike smiling at Tina and she smiles back.

"Chicken" says Quinn

"Salad" says Rachel

Britney Picks the final question from the bowl.

**Do you have a Nickname?**

"Snix, Tana, and Satan" says Santana

"Satan?" says Finn confused

"You'll find out why" says Quinn

"_I'm scared" says Finn_

"Tee" says Tina

"I don't have one" says Finn

"Oh I can give you one I'm famous for my nicknames" says Santana

"Oh you don't" says Finn but is cut off by Santana

"Frankenteen, and with time I will come up with more" says Santana

"My Nickname is Puck, my first name is Noah" says Puck

"How'd you get Puck?" says Rachel

"My last name is Puckermen" says Puck

"I have a lot, Mercy, Cede, Cedes…" says Mercedes but cut off my Santana

"Aretha, wheezy, Beyonce, should I go on?" says Santana

"No" says Mercedes with a small smile on her face.

"I guess Sammy" says Sam

"Let's see… The full blonde Bieber, Biebs, Salamander lips, Guppy lips, guppy face, grouper mouth, Froggy lips, Lisa Rina, and lastly Trouty mouth" says Santana with a smirk

"Now I see how she got Satan" says Sam

"Ken" says Rachel

"What?" says Sam with a confused look

"Ken, like Barbie and Ken. You remind me of the doll" says Rachel

"Good one hobbit" says Santana standing up to hi-five her.

"Just Mike" says Mike

"Don't worry I'll come up with one" says Santana

"_Please done come up with one" says Mike _

"Q, Quinnie, Fabray" says Quinn with a smile.

"Rach, Hobbit, Berry…" says Rachel

"And don't forget Dwarf" says Santana.

"Yes, and Dwarf" says Rachel

"I just have Brit" says Britney with a smile.

The group laughs and talks some more until they decided they wanna go out see what the night life is like it's the first night in Miami and they wanna Party.

Everyone begins to get ready and within 2 hrs everyone is almost ready. They guys were waiting in the kitchen for the girls to finish getting dress; the boys were dressed nicely in jeans a nice shirt or a nice button up. Puck was behind the island making a pre- party drink, while the rest of the guys were sitting on at the island waiting.

One by one the girls started to come out. Britney was in a tight light blue sequins dress with one strap and her hair down in loose curls and in black pumps. Tina came out in tight black ripped skinny jeans with white tube top and white pumps.

"_Tina is not making my job easy" says Mike_

Quinn came out with light blue jean shorts and a rouched tube top with rhinestones and a v-back the top was back and her hair was styled bed head style.

"_Okay, now she's asking for it" says Puck_

Rachel comes out in a spliced sequin side ruched club dress, her hair was in a loose side ponytail and she wore black wedges.

"_She's trying to kill me" says Finn_

Santana came out with cute skirt on and a over the should shirt with a nice pair of pumps. Her hair was straightened and down.

"Cedes, come on were waiting for you" says Tina

"Were not taking this shot till you get out here" says Puck

"I'm coming!" says Mercedes putting the finishing touch on her make-up.

Mercedes come out to the group wearing a red strapless wave texture knit club dress. Her hair was in loose curls (A/N: it looked how it looked when she performed disco inferno) and she was wearing sliver hoop earrings. When Sam saw her his jaw dropped and he was stunned. Everyone was making cat calls when Mercedes came out.

"_Oh Have Mercy, Mercy" says Sam _

"You don't look like you in a relationship in that outfit" says Puck

"Trouty, close your mouth your drooling" says Santana

Sam is startled and wipes his mouth.

"Your wearing Sammy Boy's favorite color" says Puck with a smirk.

Mercedes looks at Sam and Sam is trying his hardest to not look at Mercedes.

"_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Sam, but I have a boyfriend and I'm not unfaithful when it comes to relationship. If Sam is attracted it me which I doubt, he gonna have to understand that I can't be with him or flirt was him at all." Says Mercedes_

"Alright let's take this shot and get our party on!" says Tina

"Let's do this!" says Finn

"To Our First night in MIAMI" says Quinn outing her shot glass in the air with everyone else's.

"Wahoo!" says everyone taking the shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING! I NEED ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW! I NEED TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK. DON'T HOLD OUT ON ME ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT! SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING AT YOU SOON SO STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AT THE CLUB.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING, MEANS A LOT**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	3. First Night Out

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay. I have been really busy these past couple of weekends. But I'm her now and I'm giving you guys a new chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW at the end!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Everyone arrives to the club that Santana had heard was the hot spot of the night life in Miami. The club was called Karma and it was packed. When they walked into the club it was very nice and big. There lounge couch on each side of the club. The DJ was at the front of the club and the bar was in the back of the club. In the middle of the club was a huge dance floor was everyone was dancing. Everyone makes it to the booth they were lucky to get and the first thing they did was order the first round of drinks.

"First round on me guys" says Puck

After everyone get there drinks and drinks them at least half way everyone is loosening up.

"Alright I'm gonna be buzzing in about 20 minutes so I need to get on the dance floor. Let's go Brit!" says Santana

Brittney smiles and follows Santana and they begin to dance and the rest of the group is watching them and laughing.

All of a sudden 'Middle Finger by Cobra Starship ft Mac Miller' began to blast through the speakers.

"Cedes it our song!" says Quinn

"Let's go show them how we do it New York" says Mercedes dancing her way to the dance floor with Quinn.

"_She has good taste in music, I don't think this girl can get any better" says Puck staring at the camera with a dopey smile._

Sam watches Quinn and Mercedes dance and couldn't help but smile at how cute she was when she was dancing. She was a good dancer, Sam knew if he ever got a chance to dance with her that he would be able to keep up.

Another song begins to blast through the speaker and Rachel decides to go join Quinn and Mercedes on the dance floor. A couple of moments later Tina decides she wants to dance too.

"Hey Mike, you wanna dance" says Tina talking into Mike's ear so he can hear her through the loud music.

"_Yes, I thought she would never ask" says Mike staring at the camera and fist pumping._

"I would love too, let's go" says Mike talking into Tina's hand and walking her over to dance floor.

A few hours later the group had a lot more drinks and shots in them now and they were at least tippy. Mike and Tina still dancing and Tina was defiantly drunk.

'Shake by Pitbull ft. the Ying Yang Twins' begins to play and the crowd goes crazy of the club classic.

"_Tina drunk is just a site to see. My oh my! That girl is wild when she's drunk. You would think that she was some high school kid getting drunk on spring break. The way her and Mike were dancing at the club you would have thought their skin was connected" says Rachel with a small smile staring at the camera._

Mike and Tina are grinding the night away and they showed no sign of stopping. Tina's back was against Mike's chest and Mike had his hands firmly on her hips.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if Mike got lucky tonight" says Finn looking into the camera with a small smile._

Mike and Tina continue to dance as the music begins to take control of their actions. Tina put her head back and it lands on Mikes left shoulder. Mikes first thought was to kiss her neck so he did. After he kissed her neck Tina lifted her head and turned her head a little to look at him, and within seconds Mike plants a kiss on Tina's lips.

"_OH MY GOD" yells Mercedes staring at the Camera_

"_It was only a matter of time. I mean Hello there Asian" says Santana staring at the camera_

"_I taught him well" says Puck looking into the camera with a smirk._

Mike and Tina had stopped dancing to enjoy the kiss, and after the kiss that felt like hours but was actually only 2 minutes they pulled away from each other in need of air. As soon as they pulled away Tina looked into his eyes and whispered the world "Wow".

On the other side of the club Quinn had somehow ended up with Puck and they were dancing with each other as well. 'We found Love by Rihanna ft Calvin Harris' began to play. As the song played Quinn was softly singing the words in Puck's ear. Quinn was defiantly more drunk then Tina and with the whispering going on her Puck's her he was getting very turned on.

"You have a Beautiful voice" says Puck talking into her ear.

Puck had some drinks and he was tippy but he wasn't drunk.

Quinn giggles "Thank you" she says kissing his ear.

Puck almost lost it but he had to control himself because he didn't wanna freak her out

After about another 30 minutes of being at the club they decide to head home seeing that it was 2:45 am. There weren't a lot of cabs so they decided to walk home; the house was a good 5 blocks away.

"Are we going to another party?" says Quinn giggling afterwards

"No, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure as soon as we get home your gonna pass out" says Puck

"Party pooper, party pooper" says Quinn while pouting.

Mike was helping Tina walk as well and suddenly she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" says Mike crouching down to her side.

"Ow, yeah" says Tina taking off her right shoe and seeing the heel was broken.

"Tana! I broke my heel" says Tina with a sad tone.

Santana turns around and slightly pulls away from Sam's grasp. "It's okay T, I'll help you find a new pair tomorrow" says Santana a little out of it. Mike put Tina on his back and he began to give her a piggyback seeing that she only had one shoe.

Santana and Mercedes couldn't walk straight so Sam was helping the both of them as the headed back to the house. Finn was caring Brittney bridal style. Brittney's feet were really sore after dancing in the shoes she was in and she couldn't walk. Rachel was holding on the Finn's arm tightly has he helped her walk; Rachel could barely keep her eyes open.

"Rachel, how you doin?" says Finn

"I'm okay, hey Finn?" says Rachel rolling her eyes with her mouth open

"Yeah?" says Finn

"Is this real life?" says Rachel completely out of it.

Finn chuckles "Yeah, yeah it is".

"Puck…Puck?" says Quinn

"Yeah?" says Puck

"We gotta stop walking" says Quinn

"Why, what's wrong?" says Puck

Quinn doesn't answer and just runs to the bush that was nearby and began to throw up. Puck runs to her side and holds her hair was one hand and rubs her back with the other. Quinn throws up for about 5 minutes then she stops.

"Are you done?" says Puck

"I think so" says Quinn in a weak tone.

"Okay, I'm gonna carry you so let me know when you need to throw up so I can let you down" says Puck

"Okay" says Quinn wiping her mouth one more time with her hand.

Puck picks her up bridal style and they continued the rest of their journey to the house.

Once they got to the house the guys out all the girls into bed and then even helped them take off their shoes. Once there heads hit the pillow they all fell into a deep sleep and the guys did the same.

XXXXX

About a couple of days later gang was getting into the routine of what they wanted to do while they were in Miami. Brittney and Mike were gonna take dance classes together and volunteer with class seeing that they both loved to dance and they were happy that they both had a dance buddy for the summer. Santana was gonna be in a three month volunteer program at the hospital to help out in any way she could. Quinn had founded a local bakery and decided to work on one of her other passions, baking. It would be a great way to her grandmother. Puck, Finn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were gonna be volunteering at a kids center. Puck was gonna teach some kids the basics on guitar while Finn was gonna teach the basics of the drums. Mercedes, Tina and Rachel on the other hand just wanted to have fun and help out at the center. Sam was gonna take a couple of Art classes and try to learn some new things; he also wanted to work on his writing as well. There summer were practically planned out, our sure drama in the house won't get in the way…Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! I REALLY NEED TO GUYS TO REVIEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW.! I NEED THEM. I REALLY WANNA NO WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT! Please!**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	4. Sparks Fly

_**In the mood to type another chapter so here it is!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Review**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_****_

It had been a week and a couple of days since there first night out. Everyone was out at the grocery store except for Finn and Rachel. Finn walked into the living room to find Rachel sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" says Rachel giving him a friendly smile

"Nothing much, what you watching?" says Finn

"Oh just E news, that's all" says Rachel

"Soo, why don't you tell me about this boyfriend of yours" says Finn taking a seat next to her on the couch

"Umm Jesse's nice, he really cares about me. We were friends first then we started dating" says Rachel

"How long have you been with him?" asks Finn

"Two years" says Rachel

Suddenly the phone ring and Rachel gets up to get it.

"Hello?" says Rachel

"Hey Babe, it's me" says Jesse

"Hi Baby, what's up?" says Rachel with a smile

"Nothing, hey I'm free next week. That means I can come visit you. I talked to Shane too, he said he's free as well. So were both coming next week" says Jesse

"Oh My God that great baby I can't wait! I miss you so much" says Rachel

"I miss you too" says Jesse

"I'm excited! I can't wait to tell everyone" says Rachel jumping in place

Jesse chuckles "Alright baby I gotta, I'll talk to you late okay?" says Jesse

"Okay, bye. Love you" says Rachel

"Me too" says Jesse

Rachel hanged up the phone and ran back to sit on the couch next to Finn.

"Guess what?" says Rachel

"What?" says Finn

"My Boyfriend is coming, I'm so excited!" says Rachel

"Oh, that's great!" says Finn not really happy about what she's telling him.

The front door opens and the rest of the gang comes in with bags. Rachel jumps up and runs to the gang with excitement looking for Mercedes.

"Mercedes!" says Rachel with a big smile

"OH Rachel, I KNOW Shane called at the store!" says Mercedes with a big grin

"I'm so excited!" says Rachel jumping in place again

"Me too" says Mercedes.

Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittney look at their best friends holding hands and jumping in place and roll their eyes. Tina, Quinn, Santana, And Brittney never liked Shane and Jesse.

"_I can't believe those scum bags are coming! This is about to be the worst week ever. Its bad enough I have to handle them at home. Now I have to handle Mustache man and Jesse St. Dumbass on my damn vacation! No Me Gusta! NO ME GUSTA!" says Santana yelling at the camera._

"_When I first met Jesse and Shane I didn't get a good vibe from them. There something sketchy about the both them" says Tina to the camera._

"_I love Rachel and Mercedes, there my best friends but if they're happy with jackasses then there really nothing I can do about it. Tina, Santana, Brittney, and I have told them our filling about Shane and Jesse and they choose not to listen and trust them. What can I say love is blind. But I'm gonna support them and be there when they need me because I know they would do the same for me" says Quinn talking to the camera._

"_This week is gonna be hell if Fat Albert and St. Bitch are coming" says Brittney with a serious face as she stares at the camera._

"OH My God Mercedes you have to help me find a week's worth of cute outfit" says Rachel

"Only if you help me" says Mercedes smiling

"You got it" says Rachel pulling Mercedes to her room.

"So what's the deal on this Shane character" says Sam standing next to Santana in the kitchen as he helps her put the food away.

"As Wheezy would say he's a bulldozer, I don't see what she sees in him. He not attractive at all" says Santana making a face.

"Is he good to her?" says Sam

"From what I know of. If not I will be going all Brooklyn on his ass" says Santana leaving the kitchen.

"If anything Sam I would rather have you be with Mercy Me. I see they way you look at her, you guys would make a cute couple beside. You would look way better on her arm then Shane" says Quinn leaving the kitchen.

"_From what I have found out about this dude it should be easy to get Mercy out of his arms and into mine. I not giving up without a fight" says Sam staring into the camera_

_XXXXXXX_

Later that day Tina was in her room on her laptop until Mike came in with a friendly smile on his face. Tina stared to get a little warm. Mike and Tina hadn't talked since the kiss at the club and Mike was tired of pretending like it didn't happen.

"Hey T, can we talk?" says Mike

"Hey Mike, umm sure what about?" says Tina trying to stay calm and be clueless to what he's talking about.

"_I don't regret kissing Mike. I was drunk and I was having a good time. I'm attracted to Mike and I wouldn't mind being with Mike, it's just I don't know how he feels and what he's looking for. Maybe he wants to be single, maybe he want friends with benefits, maybe he just want to be friends. I don't wanna get rejected, it's hard for me to put myself out there but when I'm with Mike it's even harder because I have grown to really care about him in under a month" says Tina staring at the camera._

"About the kiss" says Mike staring into Tina's eyes

Tina closes her laptop to give Mike her full attention has she was about to brace herself for what he was going to say and his feeling about the situation.

"Oh" says Tina.

"Tina you are really beautiful and you're an amazing girl…" says Mike but is cut off by Tina

"Mike if you gonna say that you don't…." says Tina but id cut off by Mike

"Let me finish…I wanna see were this goes. I'm attracted to you and I wanna know where this summer leads us" says Mike

Tina gasps at Mike statement and can't believe he said it.

"So Tina, are you free tomorrow night?" says Mike

"Yeah" says Tina still in shock

"Good, would you wanna go on a date with me?" says Mike with a little of nervousness in his voice

"I would love to" says Tina with a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Great, be ready by 7:30 tomorrow, okay?" says Mike smiling as well.

"Okay" says Tina smiling harder.

Mike get up and leans over to give Tina a kiss on her cheek. As his lips touched her cheek a bigger smile was plastered on her face, with all the force in her body she couldn't get it to go away.

"See you later" he whispers into her ear

Tina blushes and looks down with a smile still on her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brittney and Santana were in one of the two lounge rooms they had. Brittney had her IPod in the dock that was in the room, she was playing music for a routine she was working on in one of her classes. Santana was sitting in one of the chairs in the room periodically looking up from her magazine to watch parts of Brittney's routine.

"How was that?" says Brittney a little out of breathe

"That was great! Brit I have seen you do this routine about 5 times. You know it!" says Santana setting her magazine aside.

"Really? Okay good" says Brittney smiling

"Brit?" says Santana

"Yeah?" says Brittney

"Have you told you parents about us?" says Santana in a soft voice.

"_Brittney and I have been dating for about four years now. We started dating out freshman year of college even thought we knew we were in love with each other our senior year of high school. I told my parents and my older brother and little sister and they accepted it. I told my grandmother one of the women I truly love more than anything and she didn't accept it. She said what most people said when they didn't accept it. She said I had a disease and that I needed to get help and it would go away. I tried getting her to see that Love is love but she couldn't or wouldn't understand. She kicked me out of her house made me leave and she told me to never speak to her because I was putting shame on out family. If my own mother and father and accept it, why can't my grandmother. I would give anything for her to accept it and for us to talk again. My grandmother she was my rock, I felt like I could talk to her about anything. I was tired of keeping that part of myself away from her. I was tired of being in that damn closet I wanted the people that loved and cared about me the most to know and to at least try to okay with it. After the whole thing with my family it was Brittney's turn. She told me she wasn't ready to tell them yet and they she wasn't ready for that step. She wasn't ready to come out of the closet with her family. Everyone she knew knew about me but her family. I let Brittney keep it a secret because I was once were she was. So when ever her parents were around we would pretend that we weren't a couple and just friends. Me and Brittney have been together for four years I think it's time." Says Santana, tears in her eyes but being careful to not let them fall._

"Umm yeah I have" says Brittney lying

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?" says Santana with a smile on her face.

"I was gonna…surprise…you" says Brittney coming up with another lie.

"Oh well that's great! I have to go tell the rest of the girls" says Santana running out of the room.

"_I'm so stupid" says Brittney staring at the camera._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After figuring out her outfit for the week Mercedes was in there huge bathroom playing with her hair thinking of hairstyles to match her outfits. Suddenly Sam walked in and saw Mercedes playing with some headbands.

"Hey Sam" says Mercedes giving him a friendly smile.

"Hey" he says walking over to her. Sam picks up a black headband that had a black bow on it. He turned Mercedes to face him and he took the black headband and out it in the middle of her head. He brought her loose curls to the front of her shoulders.

"That's my favorite" says Sam

"How did you know where to put it?" says Mercedes raising a eyebrow

"Well 1. I'm not a complete idiot and 2. I have a little sister. When I parents would have their periods were they worked a lot my sister taught me how to do her hair. And she also forced her to play dolls with her when she was little" says Sam

"You have a sister?" says Mercedes

"Yeah, and a brother. There twins, there in 9th grade" says Sam

"That's nice" says Mercedes

"Yeah, sometimes" says Sam getting close to her face.

"Why are you staring at me like that" says Mercedes looking away from his intense eyes and suddenly finds the floor very interesting.

"Because I think you're beautiful" says Sam.

Sam then planted his full lips on Mercedes lips. The kiss was passionate and full of lust, Mercedes felt like she was floating. Shane had NEVER made her feel like this when they kissed. Mercedes then wrapped her arms around Sam neck and began to moan. She tugged on her hair a little; Sam placed his hands on her hips bringing her closer to him. There passionate kiss turned into a passionate French kiss in minutes. She loved this kiss more than anything. Suddenly a happy Santana comes busting into the bathroom looking for Mercedes to tell her the great news about Brittney. But she is stopped in her tracks by looking at what she witnessing.

"HEY Whezz-"says Santana.

Both Sam and Mercedes jump. Mercedes pushes Sam away and tries to catch her breath.

"Santana nothing happ-"says Mercedes but is cut off by Santana putting her hands up showing that she surrenders.

"Just…wanky" says Santana with a smirk on her face and winking at Mercedes

Santana then leaves the bathroom to leave the two to talk about what they just did. Sam slowly walk back to Mercedes. Mercedes slowly begins to walk away from him so they can keep there distance.

"Your attracted to me" says Sam whisper voice.

Mercedes looks down unable to look him in the eyes.

"That's good, because I'm attracted to you" says Sam

"Sam I have a…" says Mercedes being cut off by Sam

"A boyfriend, I'm aware" says Sam

"Then you should know he built like a bulldozer" says Mercedes

"So I've been told" says Sam

"Sam, you're a sweet guy, but this is wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you back. And I'm sorry if I lead you on" says Mercedes

"Mercedes I like you and I know you like me, I'm not gonna stop without a fight" says Sam now extremely close to her face. Sam then kisses her nose and leaves the bathroom.

XXXXXX

It was now night time and Puck was in there music room. The room was filled with instruments and a few mics. He was playing his guitar while sitting on the couch in the room. He was playing one of his favorite songs 'Somebody I Used to Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra'. Has he played the notes to the song, he began to sing the song.

_**[Puck:]**__**  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**_

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**_  
_**Like resignation to the end, always the end**_  
_**So when we found that we could not make sense**_  
_**Well you said that we would still be friends**_  
_**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**_

Quinn was in the kitchen looking for a snack when she heard someone singing. She knew it had to be one of the guys. She followed the voice and when she looked into the room she couldn't believe what she saw. He had the most beautiful voice and he played guitar. Quinn was amazed. Not only was he talented but he was playing one her favorite songs and he was getting to her favorite part. She couldn't help but join him when her part came.

_**But you didn't have to cut me off**_  
_**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**_  
_**And I don't even need your love**_  
_**But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough**_  
_**No you didn't have to stoop so low**_  
_**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**_  
_**I guess that I don't need that though**_  
_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_  
_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

_**[Quinn:]**__**  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**_

Puck looked up and shock and couldn't believe what he was seeing. She can sing too. She has an amazing voice.

**[Puck:]****  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough  
And you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**[x2]****  
Somebody  
( Quinn: I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)  
[Both:]  
(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody**

"You have an amazing voice" says Puck

"Oh please, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana have better voices then I do" says Quinn sitting next to Puck on the couch

"Wait you all can sing? Even Tina and Brittney?" says Puck

"Yeah, it's one passion we have in common. It's actually what brought us together in a way" says Quinn.

"Wow" says Puck

"You have a great voice as well, I love it" says Quinn

"Thanks, but I'm not the only one that sings" says Puck

"Sam, Finn and Mike sing too?" asks Quinn

"Yeah, but Mike's real shy about it" says Puck

"That's understandable, I can be shy as well" says Quinn

"You weren't shy with me" says Puck

"That's because you were sing one of my favorite songs and I couldn't resist" says Quinn

"Will you sing again for me?" asks Puck

"I don't know" says Quinn

"Please" says Puck with pleading eyes.

"Okay" says Quinn.

"What song?" says Puck

"Do you know Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift?" Says Quinn

"Yea, my sister loves that song" says Puck

Puck begins to play the song with his guitar. Quinn closes her eyes to the intro and lets the music take control, it something she hadn't done in a _long_ time. Before she begins to sing she gets off the couch and stands in front of Puck as he plays the song.

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**_

When the beat dropped in the chorus Quinn began to sing a little louder and dance around the room. Puck was once again amazed at how beautiful she was.

_**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those **_hazel eyes_**, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

Puck smiled when Quinn made the lyric change and couldn't help but fall for her a little more.

_**My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**_

**_Drop everything now_**  
**_Meet me in the pouring rain_**  
**_Kiss me on the sidewalk_**  
**_Take away the pain_**  
**_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**  
**_Get me with those _**Hazel eyes_**, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

"_This women is gonna be the death of me, I can see it now" says Puck staring into the camera_

_**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**_

_**Drop everything now,**_  
_**Meet me in the pouring rain,**_  
_**Kiss me on the sidewalk,**_  
_**Take away the pain**_  
_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_  
_**Get me with those **_Hazel eyes_**, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**And the sparks fly...**_  
_**Oh, baby, smile...**_  
_**And the sparks fly...**_

Shortly after Quinn said "And the sparks fly…" for the last time Puck had went in for the kill and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He wanted her lips on his. Quinn feels he knees getting weak and pushes Puck back to lean back the couch and she climbs on his lap. There kiss deepens. The kiss that felt like 20 hours finally ended and when they pulled away from each other the first thing they said was "Whoa".

**That's its! My longest chapter so far for this story! I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! I really wanna know what you guys thought!. Tell me things you liked and what I need to work on. Please don't leave my story without reviewing.**

**Sry for any errors I missed**

**Xoxox**

**chordoverstreetfanactic**


	5. A Visitor From The Past

_**Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Enjoy! And…**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning Quinn woke up at the crack of dawn to head to the stores. She got to the store she bought the things a normal six year old would love and want. When she left out of the store she had about five bags. She bought five Care Bear coloring books, a normal size Care Bear, twisters, crayons, a water bottle that had the characters from Alice in Wonderland on it and about three outfits. When she got back to the house she was surprised to find everyone awake, she had been hoping they would still be asleep.

"Hey Quinn" says Mike

"Hey Guys, what's up?" she says staring at all of them in the living room still in their PJ's. Most of them were on the couch watching TV but Santana was busy on her laptop sitting next to Brittany on the couch.

"Nothing Much, What did you buy" says Rachel

"Oh, just some stuff" says Quinn.

All of the girls look through the bag and see the coloring books and crayons and they all realize what time of the month it was.

"I have something for you guys to sign, okay" says Quinn

"Will be there in a minute to sign it" says Tina

Quinn left the room to go to her bedroom to wrap the gifts she got for her soon to be 6 year old daughter's birthday.

"_Did I miss something or was that whole thing just awkward and weird" says Puck to the camera._

Quinn wrapped the gifts and put them in a giant box to send to New Jersey. She was hoping it would get to her in time for her birthday.

"_When I was 16, I got pregnant. I ended up giving her up for adoption; her parent's names are Mark and Vanessa and they live happily in New Jersey. They chose for it to be a open adoption, they allow me to send her birthday gift, Christmas gifts , and they even allow me to write to her. Beth doesn't know that I'm her mother; she thinks I'm just a family friend" says Quinn to the camera._

"Hey Quinn, you wanna go out to lunch with all of us" says Mercedes

"Umm… yeah, I gotta send this box off anyway. I got you and the girls a card to sign" says Quinn handing her the card and a pen.

"I can't believe she's six, does time fly or what" says Mercedes

"Yeah, it does" says Quinn.

Soon enough all the girls sign the card. 30 minutes later the gang was leaving the house for lunch. First they stopped at FedEx so Quinn could send her box, then the headed to a local café.

It was a warm and sunny day and the gang decided to eat outside the café'. They were all laughing, joking, and having a good time. In the middle of a group conversation; Santana notices Sam and Mercedes having eye sex. Sam was intensely looking at her and Santana could tell that Mercedes was trapped and couldn't look away.

"You are unbelievable" says Mike to Puck

"Puck's not unbelievable, what's unbelievable is the amazing eye sex that Mercedes and Trouty are having" says Santana. Mercedes immediately snaps out of her trance at the sound her name and Sam did the same. The gang all turned their heads to look at them, they were sitting across from each other and clearly now failing to not look at each other.

"Santana, we were not having eye sex" say Mercedes

"Mmmhmm" says Santana looking at Mercedes through her vintage baby blue wayfarer style sunglasses and taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie

"QUINNIE! QUINNIE! QUINNIE" says a little voice getting closer and closer

"Quinn is someone calling you" says Finn looking around

"I think so" says Quinn looking around as well.

"QUINNIE!" says a little girl now 2 feet away from her.

Quinn turns her head to the voice and she gasp when she sees the little girl. The girl runs to Quinn with a big smile on her face

"Oh my god Quinnie, it's you, it's really you" says the little girl

Quinn bends down to the little girl's height, tears are forming in her eyes and she pulls the little girl into a hug.

"Sweetie, where's your parents?" says Quinn touching her blonde hair that was in a neat ponytail

"Oh My god! We are so sorry; we don't know what got over her….oh my god! Quinn is that you?" says the out of breath older women.

Quinn pulls away from the little girl and stands up.

"Hey Vanessa and Mark, how are you?" says Quinn

"Were good? What are you doing here?" says Mark

"Oh, I'm living down here for the summer with some friends" says Quinn

"That's great sounds like fun" says Vanessa

"What are you guys doing here?" says Quinn

"My sister wanted so see Beth before her birthday and she lives down here" says Mark

"Oh that's nice" says Quinn giving them a small smile

"Quinnie!" says Beth tugging Quinn's arm

"Yes Sweetie" says Quinn bending down to her level.

"I missed you" says the little girl

"I missed you too" says Quinn

"Are these your friends?" says Beth making eye contact with Puck.

"Yes they are. Why don't you introduce yourself" says Quinn

"Okay… Hi I'm Bethany Marie Lewis. I'm 5 years old; my birthday is in 3 days. My favorite color is pink. And I like Care Bears and Alice and Wonderland" says Beth shyly

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Brittany"

"I'm Santana"

"I'm Rachel"

"I'm Finn"

"I'm Mike"

"I'm Puck"

"I'm Tina"

"I'm Sam"

"And I'm Mercedes"

"I know you guys, Quinnie talks about you guys in her letters" says Beth pointing to all of the girls.

Quinn smiles and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I stay with Quinnie for a little bit?" asks Beth

"I don't know sweetie, Quinn might have plans" says Vanessa

"I'm free" says Quinn

"Oh please mommy and daddy" says Beth with puppy eyes

"Okay you can stay" says Mark

"Be good okay" says Vanessa giving Beth a hug and a kiss

"Call us if you need anything, you have our number. Will meet here around 5:00 to come get her" says Mark

Quinn looks at her watch and see's that it's only 1:00. "Umm… that's fine" says Quinn

"Have fun sweetheart" says Mark

"Bye mommy, bye daddy" says Beth waving at her parents walking away.

Quinn takes a seat back in her chair, after taking a seat; Quinn lifts the short five year old up and put her on her lap.

"Your welcome to have a French fry" says Quinn

Beth takes a single French fry and puts it in her small mouth and begins to chew. As she chews Quinn pulls a stand of hair back behind her ear.

"Where are you guys from?" says Beth looking at all of Quinn's friends

"Were from California" says Finn pointing to all of the guys.

"And we live with Quinn in New York" says Rachel pointing to the rest of the girls

"Quinnie, your friends are pretty" says Beth aloud to everyone heard here. Everyone laughs

"I'm sure they think your just a pretty" says Quinn pinching her cheek and it causing Beth to giggle.

"Did you guys know that Quinnie can sing" says Beth taking another French fry and putting it in her mouth

"Yeah, she's really good" says Puck

"I like it when she sings Taylor swift. I love Taylor swift. My mommy and daddy told me they would take me to see her when I'm older" says Beth

"That sounds like fun" says Brittany smiling at the little girl and Beth smiles back at her.

"Beth can sing too" says Quinn

"No I can't" says Beth shaking her head while smiling

"Yes you can" says Quinn

"Your better" says Beth

"Nope, your better" says Quinn

"Sing for me!" says Beth

"You sing for me!" says Quinn

"Let's sing together?" says Beth

"Okay, will sing together" says Quinn

"Can we sing Mean?" says Beth looking up at Quinn

"Sure" says Quinn

"You start" says Beth

"Okay, I'll start" says Quinn

_**[Quinn]**_

_**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing**_

_**[Beth]  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man  
[Quinn]  
You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...  
[Both] **_(Finn picks up his sliver wear and begins to make a beat that Quinn and Beth can follow. Soon enough Puck and Sam join him in making the beat while everyone else keeps a clapping tempo)_**  
Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
[Beth]  
You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation**_

_**[Quinn]  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again  
[Beth]  
I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...  
[Both  
Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
[Quinn]  
And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening**_

_**[Beth]  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean  
[Both]  
All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**_  
_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_  
_**Why you gotta be so?..**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)**_  
_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

Everyone claps and cheers. Beth blushes a little and looks at Quinn with a big smile on her face.

"That was so good, you have a beautiful voice Beth" says Rachel

"Thank you" says Beth shyly

"You sound just like Quinn" says Puck looking at Quinn

"Hey, there's a carnival in town you wanna go?" says Santana

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" says Beth

"Well then let's go" says Santana

They all leave and head to a carnival that was 10 minutes away. Once they got there Beth eyes grew big at the many rides and games.

"What do you wanna ride first, your choice" says Quinn.

Beth looks up at Quinn and her friends and they all smile at her for her to choose.

"Can we ride the teacups" says Beth

"We sure can, let's go" says Puck

They all run to teacups. Brittany and Santana are in one; Rachel, Finn, Sam, and Mercedes are in one; Mike and Tina are in one; and Quinn, Beth, and Puck are in one. The ride starts and there all spinning while there on the ride, the carnival was blasting D.A.N.C.E by justice. Once they got off the ride they all separated. Mike and Tina headed to the hunted house; Sam and Mercedes headed to the tilt-a-whirl; Santana and Brittany headed to the Roll-o-plane, and Finn and Rachel headed to the rollercoaster.

XXXXXX

"Ride the Tilt-A-Whirl with me?" says Sam

"Sam, we can't do this. We kissed and it wasn't right" says Mercedes

"Mercedes, I just wanna ride a ride with you. Can you please just ride the ride with me and have fun?" says Sam

"Fine, let's go" says Mercedes letting out a huff

They get trapped into the ride and there waiting for it to start. Sam looks over at Mercedes and see's fear in her eyes.

"Are you scared?" says Sam

"I've never been on this before" says Mercedes

"Take my hand" says Sam holding out his hand

Mercedes stares at his hand for a second and finally takes it.

"You'll be fine, I promise" says Sam

Mercedes bites her bottom lip as the ride begins to start.

XXXXX

Santana and Brittany get strapped into the roll-o-plane and they grab each other's hands.

"Were gonna die" says Santana

Brittany couldn't say anything all she could do was laugh. The ride begins and Santana and Brittany scream their heads off.

XXXXXX

"Finn, I'm scared" says Rachel has she pulls the harness over her head for the rollercoaster.

"You'll be fine, I promise" says Finn taking her hand and kissing it.

Rachel begins to look at him deeply but then shakes it away almost forgetting about Jesse.

The rollercoaster starts and the going up.

"Look, I can see Quinn and Beth from here" says Finn has there almost at the top. Suddenly the rollercoaster drops and Rachel closes her eyes shut and freaks out a little.

"OhMygod, Ohmygod, OhMygod, Ohmygod" says Rachel

XXXXXXX

"Beth what do you wanna do next?" says Quinn

"Can we do Bumper Cars then the Ferris Wheel" says Beth

"We sure can" say Puck

Puck, Quinn, and Beth head to the bumper cars. Quinn and Beth get in one while Puck gets in one by himself. The ride starts and Quinn, Beth and Puck have a blast.

"Let's get him!" says Quinn as she and Beth bump into Puck

"Ahhh" says Beth with a smile on her face.

"Here I come!" says Puck as he begins to chase Beth and Quinn

"Oh No Quinnie, he's coming! He's coming" says Beth

Suddenly Puck bumps into Quinn and Beth and Quinn lets out a scream that turns into a laugh. Her head goes back as she laughs harder. As Puck watched their reaction he saw it in slow motion. Quinn laughing her heart out and Beth with a big smile on her face.

After they got off the bumper cars the headed to the Ferris wheel. They got on, and began to enjoy the ride.

"Puck?" says Beth

"Yeah, sweetheart" says Puck looking at the little girl as he had his arm around Quinn.

"Do you like Quinnie" says Beth

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome" says Puck

"No, do you like like her" says Beth making eye contact with Quinn for a short second then looking back at Puck for his answer.

"...yeah" says Puck looking at Quinn

"Are you guys together like my mommy and daddy are?" says Beth

"Ummm... kinda" says Quinn

"Why, do you want us to be?" says Puck

"Yeah, you and Quinnie look cute together" says Beth

Puck and Quinn laugh at Beth cuteness.

XXXXXXX

After riding the tilt-a-whirl Mercedes and Sam are walking around the carnival eating dipping dots. There's a comfortable silence between them then suddenly Sam see that something as caught Mercedes eye. She was staring at a giant purple elephant.

"Do you want it?" says Sam

"Umm, no it's fine" says Mercedes

"No, you want it and I'm gonna win it for you" says Sam

"No, Sam you don't have too" says Mercedes

"But I want too" says Sam

Sam goes up to the game stand he plays the man 4 bucks for his game. He got three white balls and he had to hit three mike bottles. Sam has Mercedes hold his ice cream and he picks up one of the balls to throw.

"You have to hit all three each time to win" says the young teenager.

Sam throws the first ball perfectly. He threw it like he was pitching in a Yankee's game and he hit all three bottles. Sam does the same with the last two balls and wins Mercedes the purple elephant.

"Thank you" says Mercedes taking the elephant from Sam with a smile on her face

"Anytime" says Sam smiling at Mercedes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There were at least 6 photo booths around the carnival. Rachel and Finn found one and they got in it together.

"Come let's take some pictures" says Rachel pulling Finn by his hand

They get into the booth and Finn puts in the 5 dollars to take a pictures. They take one smiling normally with Rachel's arms around Finn neck and the faces next to each other. Two of them were with silly faces. One of Rachel blowing a kiss to the camera while Finn stares at her romantically. And the last one of them looking at each other romantically.

Santana and Brittany found a photo booth as well and started taking pictures. The first one was of them hugging each other with the faces facing the camera and smiling. The second one of Brittany placing a kiss on Santana cheek while Santana was looking at the camera smiling. The third was of Santana placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek while Brittany was looking at the camera smiling. The fourth one was silly faces, and the fifth one was of them blowing kisses to the camera.

Beth, Puck, and Quinn found photo booths too. They got in and started taking photos. The first one was of them smiling normally. The second one was of Quinn and Puck kissing one side of Beth while she smiled at the camera. The third was a silly face picture. The fourth picture was them doing the Macaulay Culkin home alone face. And the last was of Quinn and Puck looking at each other romantically while Beth blew a kiss at the camera.

XXXXXXXXX

After Beth, Quinn and Puck got done with their photos Puck decided he wanted to win Beth and Quinn something. They go to the games and Puck asks them what they want.

"I want the pink teddy bear" says Beth

"And what would you like" says Puck

"You don't have to get me anything" says Quinn

"Come Q, what do you want?" says Puck

Quinn looks at the rack of stuffed animals and something catches her eye.

"I would like the yellow narwhal, please" says Quinn trying to contain her excitement.

"_Oh My God! They have narwhals! They have narwhal! Best mythical creature ever! "Says Quinn as she freaks out at the camera._

Puck gets his darts for his game from the young teenager.

"Hit 10 balloons and you'll get both prizes" says the young teenager

Puck hits all 10 balloons perfectly and he wins the pink teddy bear and the yellow narwhal, he gives them to the girls and they both have big smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

5:00 came faster than expected and it was time for Beth to head back to her parents. Beth had fallen asleep in the car as they were driving back to the cafe'.

"You need help?" says Puck

"Yeah, thanks" says Quinn smiling a Puck

Puck picks the sleeping Beth up and carries her over to her parents. As soon has Beth was in Puck grasp she wrapped her arms around Puck's neck.

"Hey, did she have fun?" says Vanessa with a smile on her face

"Oh yeah, she had a blast. This is her's" says Quinn handing Vanessa a pink teddy bear

"Well that's good" says Mark.

Puck hands Beth over to Mark and she latches on to Mark.

"Thank you for letting me spend the day with her. You guys didn't have to. And it meant the world to me that I got to see her" says Quinn tearing up a little

"Hey, it's no problem. We're here for you. Your welcome to call, write and see us and her whenever you want" says Vanessa putting her hands on Quinn's shoulders than giving her a hug.

"Thank you" says Quinn as a single tear falls.

"Hey, Beth hunny, Wake up. Say good bye to Quinn"says Mark; Beth stirs a little then wakes up.

"Bye Quinnie, I love you" says Beth in a sleepy tone

"Bye Sweetheart, Happy Birthday" whispers Quinn placing a kiss on Beth's cheek.

Mark leaves to put Beth in the car. And Puck leaves to give Quinn and Vanessa some alone time.

"Once again thank you for everything" says Quinn

"It's no problem Quinn, we love you" says Vanessa hugging Quinn

"I love you too" says Quinn as more tears stream down her face.

"Are you dating that guys that was holding Beth?" says Vanessa as they hold the hug

"Kinda" says Beth

"Well, you should he's hot" says Vanessa

Both Quinn and Vanessa laugh as they continue to hold their hug.

"I think I might keep him around he's good to me" says Quinn pulling away.

"Good, you deserve it" says Vanessa.

"I sent Beth's gifts in the mail so you should be getting them soon" says Quinn

"Okay, see later" says Vanessa

"See you later" says Quinn

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang headed back to the house and Mike and Tina started getting ready for their date. All the girls were in Tina's room helping here fins something to wear. And the guys were in Mike's room also helping him find something to wear.

"Okay wear this" says Quinn pulling out a casual dress that was black and gold

"With these's shoes" says Santana

"And these accessories" says Mercedes

"Wear your hair like this" says Rachel

"And you will look fabulous" says Brittany

"Okay, let's get ready" says Tina agreeing with what her friends pick out.

With the guys...

"Wear this shirt" says Sam

"With these pants" says Finn

"With those shoes" says Puck

Mike nods and agrees with what his friends selected.

"Alright, I'll go get dressed" says Mike

About an hour and 20 minutes later both Mike and Tina were dressed. They met in the foyer and when Tina got there Mike was waiting for her. Tina was wearing a Black and gold strapless dress with black heels and a black clutch. She was wearing a gold necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Her eyeliner was gold with black eye shadow and a soft pink lip. Her hair was in loose curls. Mike was dressed in a in a white button up with black pants and shoes. He was also wearing a gold watch.

"You look beautiful" says Mike

"Thank you, you look great too" says Tina

"You ready to go" says Mike

"Yeah" says Tina smiling at Mike

Mike and Tina leave and they head over to an Italian restaurant that was about 45 minutes away. Once they got there they were seated at a table and given menus.

"Mike this is really nice, were did you fine this place?" says Tina

"Online. I hear they have really good spaghetti" says Mike

Tina smiles at Mike and looks back at her Menu. There waitress comes and Mike and Tina order drinks and there food.

"Mike, I had a lot of fun today at the carnival" says Tina

"Me too, I really enjoyed myself" says Mike

"So, tell me more about yourself, tell me about you family" says Tina

"I have parents and a little sister" says Mike

"Oh nice, how old his your sister?" says Tina

"She's 16 years old" says Mike

"Oh that's nice" Tina

"Yeah, she's really good at art and he can sing pretty well" says Mike

"What about you parents?" says Tina

"My mom use to be a dancer, but now she's a doctor. And My Dad's a lawyer" says Mike

"Sounds nice" says Tina

"Well, kinda. I love my mom, but me and my Dad don't see eye to eye. So whenever wear around each other we argue" says Mike

"Oh" says Tina

"Enough about me what about you?" says Mike

"I'm an only child, my mom is a music teacher at a private school and my dad is a graphic designer" says Tina

"You get along with you parents?" asks Mike

"Yeah, from time to time. We argue like a normal family would" says Tina

Mike and Tina talk the night away, talking about varies thing from movies to animals to music. They leave the restaurant and decide to take a walk. It dark out and the roads are as clear as day.

"How does Music education make you feel?" asks Mike

"What do you mean?" says Tina

"I mean, how you feel when you're learning about it and doing it. What made you choose that has your major?" asks Mike

"I don't know, I can't really describe it" says Tina

"Mmmhmm... Tina are you free?" asks Mike

"Am I free?" says Tina a little confused

"Are you free?" says Mike

"Yes, I'm free" says Tina

"And what makes you feel free" asks Mike

"I don't know" says Tina

Mike gives Tina a small smile and walks away from her.

"Comer here i wanna show you somethin'" says Mike walking into the street

"What are you doin?" says Tina

"Just come on" says Mike with a smile on his face.

"Your gonna get run over!" says Tina

"By all the cars" says Mike looking around but there was no cars in sight. Mike then takes a seat and lies down in the middle of the street. Tina walks closer to him and looks at him like he's crazy.

"When I was little my sister and I would wake up in the middle of the night go out into the street and lay down and watch the stars. You could try it if you wanted to." says Mike

"Nope" says Tina answering quickly.

"And why not?" asks Mike

"Because...I don't know" says Tina

"Just try it!" says Mike

"Okay" says Tina taking a seat next to Mike and laying down. Mike and Tina lay there and Tina looks around like she's never seen they place before.

"And what happens if a car comes?" asks Tina

"We die" says Mike with his eyes closed

"What?" says Tina looking over at Mike

"Just relax" says Mike

Tina turns her head to the stars and they lay there in silences.

"I feel special" says Tina

"What?" says Mike turning his head to look at her

"You asked he how does music education make me feel and it makes me feel special. I feel special being able to help that one person hit that note and there face when they hit it is magical" says Tina

"That's Beautiful" says Mike

"Thank you" says Tina

Suddenly they hear a car horn and a car is headed their way. Mike and Tina hurry and get out of the street before getting hit by the car and they get to the sidewalk successfully. When they get to the side walk Tina begins to laugh and laughs harder than she ever laughed before. While she laughs Mike just looks at her with amazement.

"_She beautiful when she laughs" says Mike to the camera._

"Oh, that was fun" says Tina

"You wanna dance with me?" asks Mike

"Sure" says Tina with a smile on her face.

Mike walks over to her and takes he hand.

"Now?" says Tina

"Mmmhmm" says Mike

"Here?" says Tina

"Yupp" says Mike.

"You're not supposed to dance in the middle of the street" says Tina as the walk back to the middle of the street.

"But were going too" says Mike.

"But we don't have any music" says Tina

"Then will just have to make our own, wont we" says Mike

Mike spins Tina around and they the begin to dance in the middle of the street. Tina begins to hum Celine Dion's 'Because you loved me'.

"Good song choice" says Mike

"Thanks" says Tina

Tina's voice begins to echo threw the street as she begins to sing.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_  
_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_  
_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_  
_**You saw the best there was in me**_  
_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_  
_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_  
_**I'm everything I am**_  
_**Because you loved me**_

_**You gave me wings and made me fly**_  
_**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**_  
_**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**_  
_**You said no star was out of reach**_  
_**You stood by me and I stood tall**_  
_**I had your love I had it all**_  
_**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**_  
_**Maybe I don't know that much**_  
_**But I know this much is true**_  
_**I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_  
_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_  
_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_  
_**You saw the best there was in me**_  
_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_  
_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_  
_**I'm everything I am**_  
_**Because you loved me**_

_**You were always there for me**_  
_**The tender wind that carried me**_  
_**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**_  
_**You've been my inspiration**_  
_**Through the lies you were the truth**_  
_**My world is a better place because of you**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_  
_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_  
_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_  
_**You saw the best there was in me**_  
_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_  
_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_  
_**I'm everything I am**_  
_**Because you loved me**_

_**I'm everything I am**_  
_**Because you loved me**_

Once Tina finished the song Mike and Tina continued to dance in the middle of the street. Tina smiles at Mike then looks down at their feet.

"You have a Beautiful voice" says Mike

"Thank you, you're a great dancer" says Tina

"Thank you" says Mike.

Mike then leans in and kisses Tina. Tina then wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and Mike firmly put his hands around Tina's waist. There night was truly magical.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER. I WAS TYPING THIS FROM 7:00PM TO 1:10 AM THE NEXT DAY! BUT I'M PROUD OF IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I MADE ALOT OF REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**Mark and Vanessa- Juno**_

_**Puck looking at Quinn on the bumper cars in slow motion- the notebook.**_

_**Rachel and Finn on the rollercoaster- glee**_

_**Sam and Mercedes (tilt-a-whirl) – glee**_

_**The second half on Mike and Tina's date in the street- the notebook.**_

_**Quinn and the narwhal- it is fact that Dianna Argon LOVES Narwhals so yeah! That's for all you Dianna lovers out there!**_

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS NOTICED THEM WHEN YOU WERE READING! PLEASE REVIEW! DONT LEAVE WITHOUT REVEIWING. IT WOULD WARM MY HEART IF YOU GUYS WOULD REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**_

_**The songs in this chapter were**_

_**Mean- Taylor swift**_

_**And...**_

_**Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion (Glee version)**_

_**STAY TUNE AND UNTI NEXT TIME**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	6. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

About a week later Jesse and Shane were in Miami, Florida. When they arrived Rachel and Mercedes went to the airport to pick them up, after picking them up they drove back to the house. When they arrived to the house it was only just the beginning for what his week was gonna hold.

"Are you guys ready to meet our roommates?" says Rachel with a smile on her face

"Yeah" says Jesse.

Mercedes, Shane, Rachel, and Jesse walk into the living room to find all of their roommates watching TV and talking.

"Hey Guys!" says Mercedes

"Hey, your back" says Mike

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend Shane" says Mercedes smiling at Shane

Sam makes a disgusted face has the word 'boyfriend' come out of Mercedes mouth.

"And this is my boyfriend Jesse" says Rachel hanging on Jesse arm all gitty

Everyone says hello and Rachel and Mercedes begin to introduced there roommates to their boyfriends.

"Next to Quinn is Puck" says Rachel

"Next to Tina is Mike" says Mercedes

"You know Santana and Brittany" says Rachel

"And this is Sam" says Mercedes with a huge smile on her face and saying his name with lust.

"And the tall guy next Brittany is Finn" says Rachel as she bats her eyelashes at Finn.

"Hey" says Sam and Finn at the same time

"Hey" says Shane and Jesse at the same time

"Are you two gonna be lame or are you guys gonna go out with us tonight" says Santana

"See you still haven't got that stick out your ass yet, Santana" says Jesse with an evil smile

"Jesse!" says Rachel hitting him on the arm

"Oh, bite me Jesse St. Jackass" says Santana walking out of the living room

"So, are you guys up for it?" says Sam standing up and making eye contact with Shane but quickly turns and looks at Mercedes.

"Yeah, were up for it" says Shane giving Sam an evil look to back off

"Good" says Sam giving Shane a smirk then winking at Mercedes.

Mercedes begins to breath heavy and fan herself a little.

"W-why don't we go put your things away" says Mercedes trying to get out of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later everyone his getting ready for the club. While Rachel is in the bathroom doing her makeup Jesse is checking out her room. Above Rachel's bed she had a fancy bulletin board that she put all her favorite things on. She had a picture of her and each one of her girls a group picture of them, a picture with her and her Dads, and quotes and saying that she loved. Jesse remembered there being a picture of him and her on there but he couldn't find it. He looked in the place where it usually was but instead of a picture of him and Rachel there was a strip of five black and white pictures of her and Finn. They were the pictures they took at the carnival. Jesse pulled the pictures out of the bulletin board and look at them more closely. He looks at Rachel's face in the last picture of her and Finn looking at each other romantically and could tell that his girl was cheating on him, well that what he at least thought she was doing.

Jesse heard footstep and hurried to put the picture back in its place. Rachel was standing at the door to her bedroom and smiled.

"What do you think?" she says spinning around wearing a strapless back dress and her hair straight

"You look great" says Jesse pretending that everything was fine with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Baby" says Rachel placing a kiss on Jesse cheek

Once everyone was dressed they all headed out the door for the club. They got in and the drinks started following and everyone began to dance. Everyone was on the dance floor except Rachel and Jesse. Mike and Tina were dancing together; Puck and Quinn were dancing together; Finn, Sam, Brittany, and Santana were dancing in a group. And Mercedes and Shane were dancing together. Rachel and Jesse were by the bar nursing there almost gone drinks.

"Hey Baby, you wanna dance?" says Rachel

Jesse shakes his head no and begins to ignore Rachel. Moments later he begins the leave the bar but Rachel stops him.

"Were are you going" says Rachel

"To the bathroom" says Jesse with a attitude and pulls away from Rachel

Finn witnessed the whole thing and saw Rachel's sad face from the dance floor and hated the way Jesse was acting and how he was treating her.

"Go get her!" says Santana

"What?" says Finn a little confused.

"Jesse's a douche go get your girl!" Santana yells. Finn thought Santana was a little tipsy but he didn't care he was gonna listen to her and go get his girl. Finn left Santana, Brittany, and Sam and walked over to sad Rachel.

_"Rachel deserves a great man, I watch her work her ass off. She needs a good guy like Finn" says Santana to the camera._

"Hey, you shouldn't be frowning" says Finn

"I'm fine Finn, go have fun!" says Rachel putting on a fake smile.

"I can't have fun if you're not having fun" says Finn

Rachel gives him a smile

"Dance with me?" says Finn holding out his hand

"I'd love to" says Rachel with a smile

Rihanna's New song "Were have you been" began to blast through the speakers and the crowd went crazy. Rachel and Finn began dancing with smiles on their faces. From now and then one of them would do an embarrassing dance move and the other would laugh like never before. As Rachel continued to dance with Finn, she started to really enjoy herself. Rachel grabbed Finn's hands and began doing a shuffle with him; they danced face to face the whole song.

Jesse came back from the bathroom and saw Rachel dancing with Finn and instantly saw red. As he watched them dance with a disgusted look on his face as blonde headed girl asked him to dance.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" said the blonde headed girl; she was young and looked like a local.

"Yeah, let's go" says Jesse grabbing her hand

The song changed and went to Brittney Spears "Womanizer". Jesse and the blonde headed girl began dancing provocatively and they were turning heads. Quinn was the first to notice it out and pointed out to Tina. Tina turned her head and looked, soon after Puck and Mike were looking too. Rachel was one of the last to turn her head and look. She saw her boyfriend grinding with a blonde headed bimbo. She was all over him and he was all over her. The girl whipped her hair left and right has she bent down; Jesse licked his lips and kept one hand firmly on her hip while the other roamed her back has she bent over. The girl popped her head back up and rested her head on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse turned the girls head and pulled her into a kiss. As Jesse kissed the girl he looked at Rachel and continued to kiss the girl.

"_As this bastard lost his damn mind!" says Santana to the camera_

"_This night is not going to end well" says Mike to the camera_

"_I'm just gonna pray that no one has to go the hospital" says Quinn to the camera_

Rachel watched her boyfriend kiss another girl and she instantly got sick to her stomach; she wanted to throw up but the first thing that came to her mind was to get out of the club and run.

Rachel ran out of the club, slipped of her heels and began to run home. Once Rachel left Jesse pulled away from the blonde head girl and watched has Rachel ran away. Finn tried to run after her and scream her name but she listening.

When Rachel got to the house she was in a crying fit; she was sobbing hard. Her makeup was running down her face has she ran to her room to cry. Shortly after Rachel arrived at the home so did the rest of the gang.

"Rachel!" yells Finn

Rachel doesn't answer but Finn hears a faint cry. Finn runs to her room to comfort her and tries to calm her down.

"Why would he do this to me" says a crying Rachel

"I don't know, but I'm here" says Finn

Suddenly Jesse enters Rachel's room with an angry look on his face.

"Get out so I can talk to my girlfriend" says Jesse

Rachel looked up and rage filled her body as she looked at Jesse.

"Your girlfriend….YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME IF YOU THINK WERE STILL DATING" says Rachel as she stands up and gets in Jesse's face.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WERE IN THIS SITUATION!" yells Jesse

"OH I'M THE REASON WHY?... FUCK YOU JESSE" says Rachel as she walks out of her bedroom.

Jesse goes after Rachel and grabs her by the arm forcefully.

"HEY LET HER GO!" yells Finn pushing Jesse off of Rachel

Jesse instantly turns around and punches Finn in the face; like the speed of lighting Finn comes back and punches Jesse in the nose. Jesse is on the floor and his nose begins to bleed.

"_Damn Finn punched the shit out Jesse" says Santana laughing to the camera_

"Jesse get out!" says Rachel

"Fine, were done Rachel!" says Jesse

"OH NO WE WERE DONE WHEN YOU HAD YOUR TOUGHE DOWN THAT BITCHES THROAT" yells Rachel

"AND YOU WERE INNOCENT IN ALL OF THIS?" yells Rachel

"YES, I AM! WHAT DID I DO?" yells Rachel

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HIM!" yells Jesse pointing at Finn

"I DID NOT!" yells Rachel

"YES, YOU DID" yells Jesse

"And, what's your proof" says Rachel

"That picture on your board" says Jesse

"So…. You're telling me the reason WHY YOU KISSED THAT GIRL WAS BECAUSE OF A GOD DAMN PICTURE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" says Rachel

"RACHEL HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN STUPID. You know sometimes think your more stupid than Brittany" says Jesse

Santana almost jumped over the couch to personally beat Jesse's ass for calling her girlfriend stupid but Quinn stopped her.

Rachel Slapped Jesse hard against the face as a tear ran down her face. All the girls jumped and gasp once they heard the smack; everyone was surprised at what they were seeing.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BEST FRIEND AND I STUPID, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMNED MINE! GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!" yells Rachel.

Jesse looks at her and doesn't say a word.

"NOW, YOUR SHIT WILL BE BY THE GARBAGE WERE THEY BELONG TOMARROW MORNING" yells Rachel.

Jesse leaves the house slamming the door behind him.

"Brittany, I'm sorry. Everyone I'm sorry" says Rachel

"Its fine, you stuck up for me and that was probably the best decision you have ever made in your life. You don't need him and you never did" says Brittany

"Were proud of you Rachel" says Quinn

"Aunty Snixx taught you well" says Santana giving Rachel a thumbs up with a smile.

"Thanks guys, I love you!" says Rachel wiping a tear from her eye

"We love you too" says Mercedes

Rachel turns to go to her room and see's Finn standing there staring at her. She goes up to him and looks at his red cheek that was slightly bruised.

"Thank you" she says softly

"Anytime" he says back.

Rachel gets on her tippy toes and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after "everyone" was a sleep Mercedes went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She poured herself a glass of water and could hear someone breathing behind her so she turned around. When she turned around she saw a dark blonde haired man sitting at the island with a notebook and a bunch of pencils and pens.

"Sam, what are you doing up?" says Mercedes with a small smile

"I could be asking you the same thing" says Sam giving her a smirk.

Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Shane's snoring keeping you up?" says Sam as he continues to scrabble in is notebook.

"I'm slowly getting used it" says Mercedes grabbing a seat next to Sam.

Sam nods with a smirk and continues to scrabble.

"What are these?" says Mercedes

"Just drawings" says Sam

"You said you were an Art major, these are really good" says Mercedes

"Thank you" says Sam

"You truly have a gift" says Mercedes smiling

Sam looks at her and smiles a little.

"What?" say Mercedes

"It's nothing, it's just you take your nose piercing out before you go to bed" says Sam

"You noticed my piercing?" says Mercedes

"I notice everything about you" says Sam

"Oh yeah? What's my favorite color?" says Mercedes

"Well, you have another nose ring that's purple beside the sliver one, your pajamas are purple, the elephant that you wanted at the carnival is purple, and I'm gonna bet that back home in New York your car is purple" says Sam

Mercedes get a nervous look on her face, she couldn't believe Sam knew all this stuff about her and she didn't even have to tell him.

"I better get to bed" says Mercedes

"Okay, sleep tight beautiful" says Sam

Mercedes nods with a small smile and heads back to bed. When Mercedes was back in her bed she began to think about her and Shane's relationship. She wondered if Shane knew her favorite color, we've been going out for 15 months now he should know my favorite color, right? She wondered if Shane knew any of her other favorite stuff. She couldn't believe Sam noticed her nose piercing, most people didn't notice it till after knowing her for about a month. Shane didn't realize till there 50th date; which was five months into their relationship. If Sam is seeing things that Shane isn't, then maybe I'm in the wrong relationship; she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next night Shane was taking Mercedes out to dinner and they were getting ready in her room. Shane had found a fancy restaurant that was just outside of Miami and they were getting all dress up. Mercedes was dress in fancy purple dress while Shane was in a suit. Mercedes was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Shane said something to her.

"Were did you get this stuffed elephant from?" says Shane

"Oh, I got that from Sam. He won it for me at a carnival we all went about a week or so ago" says Mercedes perfecting her eyeliner.

Shane looked at the stuffed animal and back at Mercedes; something in Shane was telling that something was going on between Sam and Mercedes but he didn't want to believe so he ignored it.

Once they were dressed they headed out the door and headed to the restaurant. Once they got there, there table was ready and they were seated. Shane and Mercedes ordered and did small talk throughout the whole night. Once there main course was finished and they talked for a little Shane asked for the dessert menu.

"How was your dinner?" says Shane

"It was good" says Mercedes

"Good" says Shane

Mercedes looks down at her fingers and begins to play with them.

"So, Mercedes there's something I have been wanting to talk to you about" says Shane.

Mercedes looks at Shane and sees him reach into his pocket and pull out a small black box. He sat on the table and opened it from of Mercedes. Inside the small black box was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Mercedes gasp when she saw the ring.

"Mercedes, I love you" says Shane

Mercedes was speechless and just looked at the ring and back at Shane; she didn't know what to say.

"Mercedes, will you marry me?" says Shane

Mercedes is still speechless and didn't say anything, but soon you realizes that asking Shane her golden question would let her know if she should marry him or not.

"Shane, what's my favorite color?" says Mercedes

"That's easy, Yellow" says Shane

An awkward silence comes between them as Mercedes looks down.

"No wait, pink" says Shane changing his answer.

Mercedes looks into Shane's eyes and closes the small ring box without taking her eyes off of him. Her eyes water up and she quietly whispers an 'I'm sorry'.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me, you are the most ungrateful person I have ever met and I am taking you home" says Shane in a nasty tone.

Mercedes was applaud by Shane's tone and had a disgusted look on her face.

"No need to, I get myself home. Jackass" says Mercedes pulling out if her seat and leaving Shane at the table.

XXXXXXX

Mercedes walked all the way home has tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe she wasted a year of her life on someone who barely knew her. When she got home she walked into the house went to her room but on some pajamas and walked to Sam's room. When she got there she lightly knocked on the door hoping Sam would answer it. She waited a few minutes and a bare chest Sam answered the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" says Sam

"I broke up with him" says Mercedes

"Are you okay?" asks Sam

"Not really, I walked all the way home and I thought about a lot of things" says Mercedes

"What did you think about?" says Sam

"I thought about you…and me" says Mercedes

"And what's the verdict?" asks Sam

"I think I wanna come in" says Mercedes looking at her fingers.

Sam gets closer to Mercedes and places his hands on top of hers. He grabs her right hand and gentle pulls her into the empty room he was in. (A/n: his room is empty because Brittany is sleeping in Santana's and Puck fell asleep in Quinn's bed.) once Sam closed the door behind him he lead Mercedes to his bed. Sam got in first and opened the comforter for her to come in. Mercedes got into the bed and Sam placed the blanket over her and wrapped his muscular arms around Mercedes. Sam nuzzled into her and she held on to him tight as he held her the whole night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT! THIS UPDATES Take ME SO LONG TO TYPE. ANYWHO REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT AND HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THE BREAK UPS. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING AND STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	7. Were Do We Stand?

_**Hey Guys, here's another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school ending. I'm updating this week but not next since I have finals to focus on. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day early that morning Mercedes woke up in Sam's arms. When she slowly opened her eyes she saw Sam staring at her. She didn't care how she looked, or maybe how bad her breath smelt she was just happy that she felt warm and protected.

"Good Morning" Sam whispers moving a strand of hair out of her eyes

"Morning" says Mercedes staring into her eyes

"How do you feel?" asks Sam referring to last night and the conflict with Shane.

"Like a weight as been lifted off my shoulders" whispers Mercedes

"That's good" says Sam giving her a small smile

"Sam, will you spend the day with me?" asks Mercedes

Sam smiles inside at Mercedes question. "I would love to" replies Sam with a smile

Mercedes smiles at him and Sam places a soft kiss on Mercedes forehead.

XXXXXXXXX

Mid morning Quinn was in the kitchen baking, it was one of her many hobbies that she enjoyed going. At the moment she was putting her second batch of cupcakes in the oven and getting ready to decorate the first batch. Once she put the green colored batter in the oven she grabbed a seat at the island and with the first batch of blue colored cupcakes, frosting, and some utensils she started decorating cupcakes. Puck came walking into the kitchen after smelling something that smelt amazing.

"Hey Q, what are doing?" says Puck as he grabs a seat next to her.

"Making and decorating cupcakes" replies Quinn with a small smile.

Puck watched Quinn has she decorated the cupcake in a fast pace and he was amazed at how perfect it turned out. Quinn put an even coat of white frosting on the blue cupcake then executed a perfect pink and yellow flower on the top of it.

"That's amazing where did you learn to do that?" asks Puck

"My Grandma, she has a bakery that my Aunt now runs. She loves baking and all the Fabray girls got into within Age. My grandma, my two aunts', my mom, my sister, and me. She taught me everything I know about baking. Ever since I started at 10 years old it's been a hobbies ever since. The one thing I always keep in my apartment is some kind of baking mix; cupcakes, cakes, brownies, anything" says Quinn

"Have you ever thought about opening up your own since you have a degree in business" asks Puck

"Yes and no… I don't really know. I just I'm still thinking about" says Quinn

"Well, you're really talented" says Puck giving Quinn a dopey smile

"Thank you" says Quinn giving him a flirtatious smile.

Santana walks into the kitchen to get some water; and sees the cupcakes.

"God, really Q? Now I'm gonna have to go to the gym 2 times a week if you keep this up" says Santana grabbing a cupcakes with the yellow and pink flower on it.

Quinn giggles, "Sorry Tana" says Quinn

"Tee, Berry, Q's at it again. We gotta start making trips to the gym" yells Santana walking back to her room. Quinn and Puck couldn't help but let a laugh.

"Puck, can I ask you something?" asks Quinn

"Yeah, sure whatever you want" replies Puck

"Where do we stand?" asks Quinn

"Do you mean?...like…in our relationship?" asks Puck

Quinn nods.

"Well where do you want us to stand?" asks Puck

Quinn looks down unsure of what to say.

"Quinn, do you wanna be just friends with me?" asks Puck

"….No…" replies Quinn in a whisper voice

"Neither do I…Why don't we go on a date tonight?" asks Puck

"I'd like that" says Quinn giving him a smile

"Good" says Puck grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tina was on the computer checking her email when Mike came and interrupted her with a smile.

"Hey, Babe you wanna go for some ice cream?" asks Mike

"Yea, that sounds like fun" says Tina with a smile.

Mike and Tina leave for ice cream. They walk outside into the warm Miami weather and walk to the ice cream parlor that only a small two blocks away. When they got there they ordered there favorites. Tina got a strawberry ice cream waffle cone; while Mike got mint chocolate chip waffle ice cream cone. Tina and Mike walk and hold hands the way there and back with smiles on their face. Along the way home Mike steals a few kisses and so does Tina. Mike and Tina were really enjoying each other's company. One thing's for sure Tina could sure get use to sleeping in his bed, seeing how last night was so comfy being in his arms.

XXXXXXX

Finn is in his room playing a game on his iphone when hears a knock on his door. Finn says come in and before his eyes he saw the one and only Rachel Berry. She walks in with a small smile on her face and Finn gives her one back. Finn sits up on it bed for Rachel to sit down and she does.

"Finn, I just wanted to thank you again for last night. Its means a lot" says Rachel

"Rachel, its fine. He was an ass for treating you like that and I couldn't stand seeing you so upset. If you were mine I would NEVER make you feel the way he made you feel" says Finn

"Never?" asks Rachel

"Never" says Finn with complete seriousness in his eyes.

"How would you make me feel if we were together?" asked Rachel

"I'd make you feel beautiful …wanted…loved" replies Finn

Rachel gets closes to Finn's face; so close she can feel him breath. She looks into his eyes for what felt like forever than she slowly moved in and her lips touched his. The kiss was small and sweet; as soon as it happened it ended. When Rachel pulled away she looked into Finn's eyes and whispered

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be" he whispers back and kisses her again. One kiss turned into two and two kisses turned into five, before they knew it they were in a full out make-out session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany and Santana were in the living room watching TV eating more of Quinn's amazing cupcakes.

"Hey Brit, so how did your parents react when you told them?" asks Santana

"Told them what?" says Brittany

"When you told them about me and you?..." says Santana

"Oh…right…umm they were supportive" says Brittany lying through her teeth

"That's great; you know I can't wait for us to maybe go on a double date, me and you, and your parents. Like how we did with mine" says Santana

"Yeah, it would be a blast…" says Brittany feeling guilty

"_Why am I making myself a bigger and bigger hole? What am I gonna do…" says Brittany to the camera_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day with Mercedes and Sam had caught a movie and now they were at lunch. They went to go see Battleship the new action movie and it was really good. After seeing the movie they agreed going to a restaurant called Sal's. They ordered there drinks and placed there orders and now they were casually talking.

"What did you think of the movie?" asks Mercedes

"I thought it was great, I think Rihanna did a pretty good job" replies Sam

"Yeah, I thought the same…" says Mercedes. Suddenly an awkward silence comes between them and Mercedes hurries to find a way to make it go away.

"Sam?" says Mercedes

"Yeah" he replies.

"I want you to know that I'm interested you…but I need time for us to be able to have a real shot. So I don't want you to think that I only see you as a good friend…your more than that" says Mercedes

Sam smiles "I okay with waiting…that's not a problem! But I knew you already liked me. I've known since I made are lips touch in the bathroom that day" says Sam with a smirk

Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed, and Sam laughed with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Quinn had finished getting ready for her and Puck's night. She had decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a soft yellow top and black heel. Puck told her to dress causal and she did. Once they were both dressed they walked to the near my restaurant that was about two blocks away. When they got there; they had a great dinner, they laughed and talked the night away. After having dinner they decide to take the long way home and go for a walk.

"Q, if you don't mind me asking…can you tell me the story about Beth?" asks Puck

"Umm, well I had her when I was in high school. I thought I was ready to have sex but I really wasn't. I was in love with this guy; Darren. I got pregnant my junior year of high school. I started dating Darren at the end of my freshman year. When I got pregnant he freaked out at first, which I expected. But in the end he came around and was supportive. Before I was pregnant Darren was big on partying and he loved cars. That was he wanted to do, work on them, race them, take them apart and put them back together, the whole nine yards. After he came around he told me he wanted to keep the baby, so I said okay, as long as he was helping me. I wasn't gonna do it on my own. I could barley handle being a pregnant 17 year old. There no way I was going to be a 17 year old single mom. After I had the baby he would come around from time to time to help but he was still partying and still playing with cars. There was a time before I got pregnant that I was in the car with Darren one night and he got challenged by this guy that wanted to race. And Darren hated backing down from a challenge, so he started racing this guy and we were going 120 mph. I was freaking out and begging him to stop. Eventually he did and he was pissed at me for a couple of days because I made him lose. After that day I told him didn't want him doing that because it was dangerous and he could really get hurt but he didn't listen. The older and older Beth got the less he would come around. So when Beth was 4 months I gave her up for adoption. When Darren found out he was really mad at me, we got into this HUGE argument that had the both of us in tears."

Quinn braced herself for the words she was about to say next. Her eyes watered and she tried her hardest not to let them fall but she failed. When Puck saw the first tear fall from her eyes he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Later that night I got a phone call from the hospital saying that Darren was involved in a high speed race. When I got to the hospital he was dead. After that day I cried everyday for a month. I was so upset with myself because for a while I thought it was my fault, and sometimes I still think it is. But I wish I could change the last words I said to him but I can't"

"_Wow, my heart goes out to Quinn. She's had a hard life and yet she's still going" says Puck to the camera._

"Quinn, it wasn't you fault. He made the wrong decision and in the end sadly to say it hurt him" says Puck

"Your right" whispers Quinn.

Puck wipes away her tears and the last ones fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't suppose to make you cry on our first date" says Puck

Quinn giggles "It's fine…I usually don't tell that story a lot but with you I feel like I can tell you anything" says Quinn

"That's because you can Ms. Fabray" says Puck making their foreheads touch and gently rubbing his thumb against her right cheek. Quinn giggles, and then suddenly it begins to rain. Rain comes crashing down on them and the couple just stands there stunned. There both looking up at the sky as the raindrops fall down. Puck's looking up with a blank stare and Quinn's looking up with a smile on her face.

"_**Meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the plain**_" sings Puck softly so only Quinn can hear him

Quinn smiles and looks into his eyes as she makes their foreheads touch again.

"_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those **_hazel eyes_**, baby, as the lights go down**__**" **_sings Quinn with a smile on her face.

"_**Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around**_" sings Puck

"'_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smiles**_" they both sing in unison with smiles on there face.

Within seconds their lips touch and Quinn and Puck share a passionate kiss in the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! THANKS FOR READING PLEASE! PLEASE !PLEASE WOULD WARM MY HEART IF YOU DID. THE NEXT TIME I TYP FOR THIS I WILL BE ON SUMMER VACATION. SOO THE MEANS FASTER UPDATES!...HOPEFULLY!**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	8. Seeing Fireworks

_**Okay, Hello everyone! I promised myself that I wouldn't update until finals were over. But yet here I am typing for you guys!...oops, oh well! In a way I kinda kept my promise. I only have ONE final left and it's on Monday, so Yay let's just say I kept my promise! Any who here's another chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

_**And enjoy!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Two weeks had past and it was now the fourth of July. The gang was sitting in the living room almost close to mid-morning talking. They had been talking about what they all wanted to do for the holiday. Soon they all realized that they had been in Miami for almost a month and they hadn't gone to the beach yet. Everyone decided they wanted to go to the beach, and soon everyone was in there rooms putting on their beach attire.

"_We're going to the beach! I'm so excited…. I'm also excited to show off my bikini body" smiled Rachel to the camera._

"_It's the fourth of July and were going to the beach….I'm so hype right now!" yelled Brittany to the camera._

"_I think this is gonna be the best day yet" smiled Finn to the camera_

Once they were all dressed they met in the foyer; looking ready for the beach. Santana wore a red Salt Cassidy Cutout one piece bathing suit, paired with a black Timney Plain floppy hat. Brittany wore a simple baby blue strapless swim suit, paired Bead Trim Cowgirl hat. Tina wore a simple black strapless swim suit, paired with white sunglasses. Mike wore vision printed swim trunks and black sunglasses. Sam wore green swim with silver sunglasses and a baseball cap that was backwards. Mercedes wore a purple retro swim suit, paired with white sunglasses. Puck wore Scorcher Splice E-Board swim trunks with black sunglasses. Quinn wore a simple yellow bikini, paired Rag & Bone Bristol Straw Fedora. Rachel wore a simple white bikini, paired with a New York Giants baseball cap.

"_My…God! Sam looks so great and he's shirtless! And don't let me forget about the baseball cap that he's wearing backwards….Oh God!" said Mercedes to the camera fanning herself._

"_I know for sure that I'm a lesbian, but it's getting __**muy caliente**__ in here" says Santana smiling at the camera and smiling when she spoke Spanish._

They all got into the cars (black BMW's 5 seaters) and drove to the beach windows down and music blasting. Once they got there they quickly found a spot on the beach on very busy holiday. Once they settled their stuff they were ready to have fun.

"Tee, ready hit the water?" asked Mike with a small smile.

"Race you there" smiled Tina as she began running towards the ocean. Mike was right behind her, before her feet could touch the water Mike picked her up and put Tina on his shoulder.

Soon music was blasting throughout the beach and currently Calvin Harris hit ft Ne-yo called Let's Go was blasting through the speakers.

"Hey Puck, you wanna toss the Frisbee around?" asked Quinn

"Yeah, let's go" responded Puck with a smile

Quinn and Puck pull away from the group a little and begin to toss the Frisbee back and forth with smiles on their faces. Santana was lying out in the sun with her shades on. Rachel and Finn were joining Mike and Tina in the water. Brittany pulled her fancy camera and started taking pictures of everyone without them knowing. Sam looked over at Mercedes and she was sitting in a beach chair with her sunglasses on looking at a fashion magazine. To Sam Mercedes looking stunning in the sunlight; they were growing really close lately. Sam gave her space and after a week of space she started giving Sam the green light.

"Mercy?" said Sam

"Yeah?" responded Mercedes looking up from her magazine

"Why don't you come with me?" asked Sam giving her a smirk and holding out his hand

Mercedes shyly looked down and smiles; she soon picked up her head and grabbed Sam's hand.

"We're are we going?" asked Mercedes

"You'll see" said Sam

Minutes later the gang saw Mercedes and Sam on a Jet Ski; Sam was riding it while Mercedes was behind him holding on to his waist. Within minutes everyone was on a jet ski racing each other.

"You're goin' down Puckermen and Fabray" yelled Tina

"We'll see about that Chang" yelled Quinn.

Mike and Tina begin racing Quinn and Puck. There finish line was Rachel sitting on Finn's shoulders in the water. As she sat on Finn's shoulders she was cheering them on.

"Come on Mike…Come on Puck….Your so close" she yelled with her hands in the air.

Finn looked up at Rachel and smiled at her as she cheered them on. She was so cute when she was in the heat of the moment thought Finn. When got out of his daze Mike and Tina had won the race against Puck and Quinn.

"Wahoo, yeah Babe!" yelled Mike before kissing Tina on the lips

They were all in the ocean now playing chicken in the water. Rachel got on Finn's shoulders; Quinn got on Puck's; Mercedes got on Sam's; Tina got on Mike's; and Santana got on Brittany's. Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Santana grabbed each other's hands and began trying to push each other down. As they continue to play chicken the 90's classic Sugar Ray- Fly begins to play; Quinn and Rachel couldn't help but sing-a-along as they played.

"Ahhh, Tana stop cheating" squeaked Tina almost falling

"Don't get mad at me cuz yo man can't hold he's balance" smirked Santana

"I just want to fly- _[x2]" _singed Rachel and Quinn in unison

"Okay, can someone please get them" said Mercedes laughing trying to push Santana down.

Suddenly Rachel and Quinn fall back crashing into the water. Mercedes, Tina, and Santana caught them off guard while they were singing and pushed them into the water. Rachel and Quinn came up from the water and the same time.

"Oh it is on!" mumbled Rachel as she wiped her face of water

"Bring it" said Santana motioning her hands to bring it. Quinn and Rachel climbed back on to Puck and Finn's shoulders ready for another round.

Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn got at it again. Within seconds Santana, Tina, and Mercedes go down. Rachel and Quinn used all there force to push them into the water. Santana came back up from the water saying:

"No me Gusta" while wiping her face.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. After playing in the water splashing and dunking each other they all head back to shore and get ready for a game of volleyball. Brittany, Finn, Puck, Mike, and Sam are on one team. Rachel, Santana, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn are on another. They volley the ball back and forth falling in the sand and attack the ball with no fear in sight. They laughed and joked the whole game until the game came to an end at sunset with the boy/ girl winning by one.

Santana and Brittany went for ice cream; Mike and Tina were snuggled up watching the sunset. Puck and Quinn were also snuggled up but they were looking a Brittany's camera and all of her photos from that day. Mercedes and Sam were taking a walk along the shore. Finn and Rachel went to the boardwalk.

With Finn and Rachel they were now in the middle of the boardwalk holding hands walking. They were holding a comfortable conversation as they walked. As they walked through the boardwalk Jojo's hit with Bow Wow- Baby it's you blasted through the speakers. The song was perfect the occasion and that the moment it expressed both Finn's and Rachel's feelings.

"Finn…I wanna get start to the point and say it!...I like you…a lot" admitting Rachel looking Finn in the eyes.

"Rachel I like you a lot to, I actually wanted to ask you something today" added Finn

"Go ahead" said Rachel giving him a small smile

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" asked Finn

Rachel put her arms around Finn's next and he placed his hands around her waist. "I would love to" whispered Rachel placing a soft kiss on Finn's lips.

With Mercedes and Sam walking along the shore holding hands.

"Mercedes can I talk to you about something?" asked Sam

"Yeah, of course" responded Mercedes

"I have been receiving the 'green light' from you…I think and… I just wanted to make sure I was reading your signals right" replied Sam

Mercedes smiled and let out a giggle; she took Sam's baseball cap that we was wearing put it on her head (backwards) and placed a kiss on his lips. After the kiss Mercedes slowing backed away and whispered in is ear:

"Did you get that signal?"

"Most definitely" Sam whispered back going back for another kiss.

XXXXXXXX

It was now pitch black outside and it was time for the fireworks. The gang all met back up at their spot and they all began to watch the fireworks. As the fireworks bursting in the sky Eva Simons hit I don't like you was playing; the gang awed at all of the fireworks. As the five couples were wrapped in each other's arms watching the fireworks they all shared a passionate kiss with their significant other. With each kiss between each couple they were all seeing fireworks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU DID.! THANKS FOR READING! UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Ps. Muy caliente- very hot**_

_**SORRY FOR THE ERORRS**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	9. This Means War

_**Hey guys, here's another chapter**_

_**~Enjoy~**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**And don't forget to review at the end!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

All the girls walk into the camera room with smiles on their faces.

"_Hey, its 7am and were gonna play a little prank on the guys" says Quinn with a smile on her face as she looks at the camera_

"_Yes, we are! And were gonna Get'em good. We're starting was ladies" cheered Rachel as she sits in the chair staring at the camera with a smirk on her face._

"_We got some toothpaste, some whipped cream, some chocolate syrup, and some melted ice cream. This is gonna be so good!" smirked Tina_

"_Don't forget Quinn's cupcakes too" yelled Brittany_

"_Yes and Q's cupcakes" cheered Mercedes_

"_Get ready boys, you're about to get snixed by Snix herself and her friends" smirked Santana while the rest of the girls laugh around her._

Rachel, Tina, and Brittany quietly sneaks into Mike and Finn's room; while Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana sneak into Sam and Puck's room. Rachel carefully put the toothpaste on Finn's upper lip without waking him and stifling her laughter. Brittany helped Tina put whipped cream on Mike's left cheek while letting out soft giggles. Mercedes cautiously put chocolate syrup on Sam's upper lip, nose, and forehead. Santana helped Quinn position ice cream all over Puck; he's face, neck and a little in his hair.

Once all of the guys were covered in there sticky substance the girls were ready. The girls got there feather and there cupcake in there other hand. Rachel looked at how peacefully Finn was sleeping but she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Brittany held the feather and Tina had the cupcake ready. Mercedes had a feather in one hand and a cupcake in the other. Santana had the feather in her hand, while Quinn had the cupcake ready. Rachel gently tickled Finn's nose with the feather; he stirred but went back to sleep. She did it again and this time Finn smacked his nose and when he smacked it he felt sometime under his nose. He touched it and opened his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes Rachel smashed the cupcake in Finn's face.

Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn did the same to Sam, Mike, and Puck. They woke up in shock when they felt the cupcakes in their face. After all the girls smashed the cupcakes in their faces they all ran out of them room screaming and laughing.

"TINA!" yelled Mike

"QUINN!" yelled Puck

"MERCY!" Yelled Sam

"RACH!" yelled Finn

"SNIX!" yelled all of them in unison

All of the guys jumped out of their bed and went running after the girls. The girls scattered and screamed all over the house. Puck caught Quinn and wrapped his arms around her. Quinn let out a yelp with a smile on her face.

"I got you!" yelled Puck

"NO!" yelled Quinn with a grin on her face.

"Now give me a kiss!" demanded Puck

"Not with that on your face" snared Quinn

"Too bad" said Puck has he pulled Quinn into a kiss with the melted ice cream and cupcake all over his face. When they pulled apart Quinn and Puck had matching faces. Faces with ice cream and cupcake all over them.

"Were gonna get you guys, you're not off the hook" said Sam

"Were so scared" said Brittany as she pretends to be scared

"You should be….we are hard core pranksters" said Mike rubbing his hands together as he smirked

"This means war!" said Finn

"Bring it on" said Rachel as she raised a eyebrow

"Just know that…" says Santana but she trails off and looks at the rest of the girls.

"You've been snixed!" they all say in unison with attitude.

XXXXXXXXX

_"I'm really happy today because… my sister as a dance competition in Miami today and I can't wait to see her. I love my sister, she gets on my nerves sometimes but I still love her. She's really talented like, more talented than me. Not only can she dance but she can write really well and she can draw. I had her help me with a lot of my papers and high school projects. My parents are also coming with my sister; I can't wait to see my mom I miss her, but I could go some more weeks without seeing my Dad. I'll be surprise if he even comes" says Mike to the camera._

A couple hours later there's a knock at the door. Mike goes running to the door with a smile on his face. As soon as he opens it he sees his sister; Charity. She runs to him and jumps into his arms, and Mike catches her.

"Oh my God there here…what if they don't like me" says Tina freaking out in the kitchen.

"The Changs like everybody, you'll be fine" says Finn giving Tina a friendly pat on the back while walking over to greet Mrs. Chang and Charity.

"Hey Mom!" said Mike giving his Mom a hug

"Hi, how are you sweetie" said Mrs. Chang

"Good, you guys wanna meet my roommates?" asked Mike

"Sure" said Charity

Mike waves for the rest of the gang to come meet his family and they come to him with friendly smiles.

"CHARITY!" yells Puck while high- fiving her

"What's up Hockey Puck!" smiles Charity high- fiving him back

"Hey Sam, Big Friendly Giant" says Charity

"I like her already, Big Friendly Giant…. Why didn't I think of that" smiles Santana

"Hey Charity" says Sam and Finn in unison.

"Okay, whoa talk about beauty… you guys got pretty roommates" yelled Charity

"Thanks, your pretty too" smiles Rachel

"Oh stop it" says Charity flipping her dark black hair with a smile.

"Charity, Mom, this is Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, and… My…girlfriend Tina" says Mike

"I like her outfit, so she's okay with me" says Charity smiling looking at Tina in her jean shorts and baseball tee and converse.

"Oh..thank you" replies Tina with a small smile.

"How old are you?" asked Brittany

"I just turned sixteen" responded Charity

"Oh Happy Birthday!" smiles Brittany

"Thanks" replies Charity with a smile.

"Mike your father is at the hote-"says Mrs. Chang but Mike cuts her off

"I know at the hotel but he's working…I'm not surprised" says Mike while rolling his eyes.

_"My Dad is a workaholic; he is a CEO of my grandfathers business. He would rather work then be with his family. He missed a few Christmas, one thanksgiving, and he's missed me and my sister's birthday's twice each. He doesn't go to many of our events, if he does he's barely watching and he's on his Blackberry the whole time. I gave up on him a while ago but my sister and my mom seem to think one day he's magically gonna turn around which I highly doubt" said Mike to the camera._

"So what time is your competition?" asked Puck

"Umm in two hours" replies Charity

"What are you dancing?" asked Mike.

"I have a contemporary duet, a hip hop duet and a contemporary solo" responded Charity.

"Wow, I can't wait to see it" remarked Brittany

"We better get going if you guys wanna get good seats" says Charity.

Everyone leaves and heads to the competition. When they got there they were able to get good seats. Mrs. Chang saved a Seat for Mr. Chang but Mike doubt he would come. The competition began and the competitors were stiff, they were all good and very skilled in dance. It was finally Charity and her partner Tim's turn to go and do there contemporary duet.

"Everyone Welcome to the stage Charity and Tim dancing Fix you" said the women through the mic.

Charity and Tim walk on stage ready to go. Charity had on a soft pink dress with natural make-up on. Her hair was pulled to one side to form a fishtail ponytail. Her partner Time was in tan shorts and a black and while flannel shirt. The shirt was left open to show his bare chest.

**(Author's memo: this is the performance; it's from so you think you can dance. But this is their routine; click the link to watch or copy and paste it into the address box:** watch?v=_TsR1yiAe9g**)**

At the end of Charity and Tim's performance everyone clapped and cheered. While clapping Mike looked over to see if his Dad had showed up but he didn't. The seat next to his mom was still empty.

More Performances happen and everyone claps and cheers. Within no time Charity and Tim go back out to do there Hip-Hop duet.

"Everyone Welcome To the stage Charity and Tim dancing Mad" said the Women through the mic.

Charity's hair was now down and out going a little past her shoulders. She was now wearing skinny jeans, sneakers, and a blouse. While Tim was wearing jeans, a white v-neck and a jacket.

**(Author's memo: this is the performance; it's from so you think you can dance. But this is their routine; click the link to watch or copy and paste it into the address box: ** watch?v=LVzRUDwW2rg&feature=related**)**

At the end of Charity and Tim's performance everyone clapped and cheered. While clapping Mike looked over to see if his Dad had showed up for the second time, but he didn't. The seat next to his mom was still empty.

More Performances happen and everyone claps and cheers. Within no time it was time for Charity's Contemporary solo.

Charity's hair was still down but now she was wearing a white dress and she was bare foot with natural make-up on.

**(Author's memo: this is the performance; it's from YouTube. But this is the routine; click the link to watch or copy and paste it into the address box: ** watch?v=-LjFmsWojHM**)**

"_Little Chang can dance her little ass off. Girl, is mad good, I'll be damned if she doesn't get first in everything" says Santana to the camera._

"_Charity is an amazing dancer; she's defiantly at Brittany's level. They would make great dance partners" smiles Mercedes to the camera._

The Award ceremony came in a flash; Charity went home with four awards. First Place for Hip Hop Duet, First Place for Contemporary duet, First Place Contemporary solo, and Best Female Dancer. During the ceremony Mike checked one more time to see if his Dad had showed up, but he didn't. Mike rolled is eyes and sat back in his seat with a huff.

"What's wrong?" whispered Tina

"My Dad is what's wrong" replied Mike as he rubbed his temples.

When they got back to the house the gang went on and on about how amazing Charity was in her performances. After talking about how amazing she was for about twenty minutes there's a knock on the door. Sam goes to answer it and its Mr. Chang, as soon as he answered it Mr. Chang walked in without even acknowledging Sam.

"Ummm…Hey " says Sam while still holding the door open.

"Samuel" said as he continued to text on his Blackberry.

Sam closed the door and went back to the rest of the gang behind Mr. Chang.

"Dad…I won four awards" said an excited Charity as she does a small jump in place to show her excitement.

"That's great hunny" says Mr. Chang as he continues to text but this time he take on hand and pats the top of Charity's head without even looking at her. Mike snarls at his Dad attitude.

"Dad What the Hell!" yells Mike. Mr. Chang looked up at Mike surprised for his choice of words.

"Michael!" yells Mrs. Chang

"No MOM, someone needs to put him in his place. I am pissed off to the tee" yelled Mike.

Mr. Chang hurries and finishes his text; he lets out a huff and puts his blackberry in his pocket. "What Mike?" asked

"I'm tired of you treating your "family" like shit" said Mike in a angry tone

"I don't do such a thing, you guys have great things" replies Mr. Chang

"That's not what I'm talking about…did you even hear what Charity said? She said she won four awards today at her dance competition. But Oh right you didn't have the decency to show up" said Mike in a angry tone.

"Well, I know she did amazing, she won four awards. Plus I've seen her dance before" responded .

"That's not the fucking point; you're her dad, our dad. You're supposed to be at all of our competitions. And the last time you probably saw Charity dance was when she was eight. She's improved a whole lot from then" said Mike.

"Well, Mike what do you want me to do?" asked Mr. Chang

"Be a Better fucking Dad" yelled Mike storming out of the living room to go to his bed room.

Tina goes running after Mike to go calm him down.

"_Mike told me he didn't like his dad and him and his dad didn't get along but I didn't think it was this bad. I wished this to happen to any family to have member that barely wants to be a part of the family." Says Tina to the camera._

"_Growing up Mike would often get mad about he's Dad and the way his family was. But around High school he stopped giving a fuck. He just cared when he would treat his mom or his sister bad, like not be there for them and leaving them hanging" said Sam to the Camera._

A few hours later Mike his outside sitting on the porch, and Charity joins him. They sat in silences for what felt like forever, but soon Mike broke it.

"I'm sorry…for ruining your day" said Mike

"I know I just wish you wouldn't get so mad" said Charity in a quiet voice while playing with her fingers.

"That's impossible when he's in the equation" replied Mike

"Mike, I know Dad screws up a lot and yes it pisses me off, and I know you have given up on him turning around. But for right now can you do what I do. Ignore it?" asked Charity

"I can't watch him treat you and Mom like crap" barked Mike

"Can you try for me?" asked Charity pleading with her eyes.

Mike huffs. "I'll see what I can do" replied Mike.

"We'll hang when you get back?" asked Charity

"Of course" said Mike fist bumping his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That's it **__**Please review**__**! Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will be up soon! Sry for any errors I missed**_

_**with the link, youtube is infront of what's given. FF messed up the link, sorry!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	10. Happy Birthday Mercedes!

About a week later it was Mercedes' Birthday; she woke up in Sam arms in her bed. When she opened her eyes her eyes were met with Sam's big green eyes. When she opened her eyes she automatically smiled and let out a giggle.

"Good Morning Birthday Girl" whispered Sam as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Mercedes smiles again. "Thank you" she whispers back.

"How does it feel to be 22 Ms. Jones?" asked Sam

"As of right now…it's alright" said Mercedes with a small smile.

Sam and Mercedes laded in bed for about five more minutes, and then decided to get up. Once getting out of bed and doing their daily routine they headed to the living room. When they got there Mercedes gasp as she saw the foyer and part of the Kitchen decorated for her. There was a banner hanging that said "Happy 22rd Birthday Mercedes!" Mercedes smiled as she saw her gang of friends scream:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERCEDES".

Mercedes laughed.

After they all gave her a happy birthday hug they all started talking about the plan for the day.

"Okay, here's the deal. We're going to breakfast, then after breakfast were going shopping. After shopping us girls are gonna get a mani and pedi…unless the guys wanna come" said Quinn rising a eyebrow

"Were good…but thanks for asking" remarked Puck

"After that, were going to the tattoo parlor, and after were all meeting up for lunch. After lunch were all heading back here to get ready for the club. Does it sound like a fun day?" asked Quinn

"It sounds like an awesome day, let's do it!" cheered Mercedes.

Everyone left to get dress and within forty-five minutes everyone was dressed. Mercedes came out in a pretty purple strapless romper with a pair of black flip flops. Her hair was in lose curls, natural make-up, and she wore her purple nose ring.

"It is once again time to crown the Birthday girl on her 22nd year of her lift" cheered Brittany.

"Crown her?"Asked Puck with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, we have this tradition that we have been doing since Eleamentary School, when ever if one of our birthday's that last Birthday girl crowns the new birthday girl, and we wear the crown all day" said Rachel

"Oh that's right…Santana please do the honors since you were the last Birthday girl….Tina the glitter" said Quinn giving Santana the tiara and Tina the glitter.

"Ready?" asked Santana looking at the girls behind her

"Yeah" they all say in unison

All of a sudden Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn start saying a chant with huge smiles on their faces remembering their childhood. The guys watch closely wondering what's gonna happen next.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, YOU'RE THE PRINCESS, YOU'RE THE PRINCESS, and **YOU'RE THE PRINCESS!**" Yelled all the girls in unison. Santana placed the tiara on Mercedes head on the second" it's your birthday". After saying the last "You're the princess" really loud Tina tossed glitter all over Mercedes.

"Wow" said all the guys in unison.

"Hey don't make fun of our childhood" snapped Tina

After putting the placing the tiara and tossing the glitter on Mercedes they were all ready to go and eat breakfast. After breakfast they all headed to the mall. They went from store to store; the gang agreed that when they went shopping whatever Mercedes wanted they would pay for it as her part of her gift so she wouldn't have to spend a dime. At first Mercedes didn't like her friends spending all this money on her but after telling her it was alright for the tenth time, she let it go. By the end of the four hour shopping trip; Mercedes at tons of stuff. Mike, Puck, and Finn bought Mercedes pairs of shoes she picked out. Brittany and Santana each bought her three outfits. Tina bought her accessions. Rachel and Quinn both bought her a purse. And Sam bought her a set of Mercedes favorite scent at Bath& Body Works.

"Are you guys sure you don't want Mani's and pedi's" joked Brittany

"Trust me, were good" replied Finn

"What are you guys gonna do for a hour?" asked Mercedes

"I have to pick something up" responded Sam

"And we have to help him" added Mike

All the girls raised their eyebrow as they looked at each other.

"…Okay…see you guys later" said Mercedes

"Bye" said Sam giving Mercedes a quick kiss on the lips.

The rest of the guys do the same to their girls and leave with Sam.

XXXXX

The girls enter the nail salon and they all decide to do their pedi first. After helping each other chose a color they all sit in a row of six chairs; as the ladies begin to do their toes.

"Guys, there up to something" announced Mercedes

"Oh, we know. A perfectly good moment turned awkward" responded Rachel

"I wonder what it is?" wondered Mercedes

"Well we know it's for you, because Sam said he had to pick something up and the rest of the guys had to_ help_ him" said Quinn putting air quotes around the word help.

"I'm anxious now, I can't wait to see what it is" said Mercedes with a small smile.

XXXXX

With the guys entering the jewelry store.

"I'm Sam Evans, here to pick up an order" said Sam to the man working behind the desk.

The man disappeared to the back closet to look up Sam's order; he came back within five minutes and had Sam's order in his hand.

"That will be $120 dollars Mr. Evans" said the man behind the counter.

Sam pulled out his wallet and gave the man a hundred dollars in cash and paid for the twenty with his credit card.

"Thanks for choosing Frost Jewelry Store" said the man giving Sam his order in a bag

Sam smiled and nodded and took the bag. The guys walked out of the store and Sam pulled out the order and showed it to the guys.

"You think she'll like it?" asked Sam

"Yea, man she'll love it" responded Mike

"How can she not, that's a really nice piece of jewelry" added Puck

"Dude, she'll love it" said Finn pulling his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees it" smiled Sam as they began to walk.

XXXXXXX

After leaving the nail salon and the jewelry everyone met up at a restaurant called Bahamas Breeze. Once they ordered there alcoholic drinks and meals they started a conversation.

"So Mercy-Me how's your birthday so far?" asked Quinn

"Best birthday so far" smiled Mercedes

The gang talked for hours at the restraint; they joked and laugh about everything possible. Once six o'clock came they left the restaurant and headed back to the house to get ready for tonight. As soon as they got back to the house Puck began to make the pre pre- drink for the night. After making his famous jungle juice everyone began to get ready. The girl blasted music in the one room they were all getting reading in. After they all took their showers they all began to do their hair. Mercedes was putting fresh loose curls in her hair when Puck called here into the living room.

"What?" said Mercedes with half of her hair curled and no make-up on.

"Take a seat" said Puck with a smirk

"Why?" said Mercedes with a raised eyebrow

"Just do it please!" barked Puck

"Fine" said Mercedes rolling her eyes.

"Mercedes are you done with the cur-"said Tina but she was cut off by what she was seeing

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tina

"I don't know" replied Mercedes

"You guys are gonna wanna see this, get the rest of the girls" said Puck

Tina nodded and when to get the rest of the girls. She brought all of them back within two minutes.

"What's going on?" asked Brittany

"You'll see" said Finn walking into the foyer with a smirk; Mike was right behind him.

"She's in place!" yelled Puck

Mike turned on the music on the stereo and Finn had his phone ready for a video. It's Tricky by Run-DMC began to blast through the speakers and came out in black pants, and a green and white flannel. He walked to Mercedes to the beat of the music, and began grinding in her face. Mercedes gasp as she began to see what Sam was doing to her. Mercedes was getting a strip show.

_This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock (a rhyme), that's right (on time)  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go...  
__**Sam ripped off his pants in front of Mercedes. She gasps and hid her face in her hangs, while her girls were screaming behind her. Quinn pulled out her phone and started videotaping Mercedes reaction.**_

_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky_

_**Sam began doing body rolls in Mercedes face. By the second body roll Mercedes began to cheer Sam on.  
**__  
__[Verse 1]_

_I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly_  
_Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early_  
_These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me_  
_Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"_

_**Sam unbutton his flannel while doing a body roll and adding a spin.  
**__It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) It's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Trrrrrricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky  
__**Sam continued to dance, with Mercedes cheering him on  
**__[Verse 2]_

_In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme_  
_They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time_  
_And in the city it's a pity cos we just can't hide_  
_Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside_

_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time_  
_It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)_  
_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time_  
_It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!_

_**Sam ripped off his white v-neck that was under the flannel with his bare hands; he was now bare chested.**_

"_**Mercy hit the jackpot" screamed Santana with a smile**__  
__[Verse 3]_

_When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time_  
_I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' cos I make up a rhyme_  
_I'm not braggin', people naggin' cos they think I'm a star_  
_Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far_  
_A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play_  
_Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay_  
_I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' cos I'm on TV_  
_They even bother my poor father cos he's down with me_

_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time_  
_It's Tricky...(How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)_  
_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time_  
_It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tr-Tr-Tr-Tricky) Tr-tr-tr..._

_[Verse 4]_

_We are not thugs (we don't use drugs) but you assume (on your own)_  
_They offer coke (and lots of dope) but we just leave it alone_  
_It's like that y'all (y'all), but we don't quit_  
_You keep on (rock!) shock! Cos this is it..._

By the end of end of the strip show Sam was bare chested and only had on boxers. He took a bow at the end of his performance at smiled at Mercedes.

"….Okay… you were defiantly a strip in a pass life" said Mercedes after catching her breath.

"Me and Sam were the man" announced Puck

"You were a stripped too?" asked Quinn

"Freshman year of college I need some extra money to cover my loans. My first job wasn't cutting it so I started Stripping; Puck didn't as a joke and he liked the income" added Sam

"Wow I'm dating a stripped" said Mercedes in amazement

"Were Ex-strippers" said Puck. "We quite 6 months ago".

"Bummer" joked Quinn with a smirk; Puck chuckled and sent her a wink.

"That was part 1 of your gift….here's part 2" announced Sam

"No more gifts" said Mercedes feeling a little overwhelmed with all the stuff she got.

"Just one more" said Sam with puppy eyes

"…Okay, one more" says Mercedes

Sam handed Mercedes a thick black rectangular box; she opened it and gasp. Inside the box was a silver locket with an M in carved in it.

"Sam this is really pretty" said Mercedes as her eyes began to water up.

"You like it?" asked Sam

"I love it" smiled Mercedes.

Sam helped her put on the locket and once he finished putting it on they all went back to getting ready for the club.

About an hour later all the girls were just about dress, but now they were starting to put on their make-up. While getting ready Santana's IPod was on the dock blasting her songs; her IPod was in shuffle and the next song that played was Ladies Night by Lil Kim ft Angie Martinez , Da Brat , Left eye ,and Missy Elliot. The girls knew every word and began rapping to the classic.

**(Quinn)**  
_It's ladies night what, it must be Quinnie on the mic  
The Butter P honey got the sugar got the spice  
Roll the L's tight, keep the rhymes right  
Yo I just made this motherfucker up last night  
And uhh... I'm the rookie on this all-star team  
Me and Mercy is gettin cream, like Thelma and Louise  
but on chrome, never leave that Brooklyn shit alone  
So if you say it's on then it's on  
__**(Mercedes)**__  
Bang this in your whips  
Pack em call the roadie with the chips in the wrists  
Here's a french kiss *kissing sound*  
I dismissed all you chicks split six from the four-fifth  
Make you dance, ooowwww  
I stay focused, in the dopest  
Like a penny with a hole in it, y'all just hopeless  
And toke this, I ain't lye-in  
Niggaz tryin to knock me off, keep tryin  
All it takes is one phone call to my street team  
Promote that ass, like a soundtrack New Jack Ci-tay  
Set It Off with the eighty-fitay  
Y'all missin the buck, with the fuck  
Bump Biggie in the trunk and the  
buck to my thorough bitches  
Lemme see ya do tha bankhead if ya richest  
It's the rap Mae West to Q-B  
And I got all my sisters with me_

_Chorus:__  
__**(Tina and Rachel)**__  
Oh this is ladies night, and our rhymes is tight  
Oh this is ladies night, oh what a night (oh what a night)  
Oh this is ladies night, and the feel is right  
Oh this is ladies night, oh what a night (oh what a night)_

_Verse Two: __**(Santana)**_

_Uhh, never the one, packin a gun_  
_Got some other raw chicks for that, lay dat ass flat_  
_I bez the one chockin ya paragraphs, with laughs_

_Getcha back up on the right path_  
_Ain't no stoppin me ladies from_  
_club hoppin gets my rock on_  
_From flavors still frozen at Paradise joint_  
_Booty shakin with the glass in my left one_  
_Right hand sayin step-son_  
_Find more similar lyrics on /4iSPTo me my girls is fancy fly bitches_  
_Too my niggaz straight snitches, and to them other chicos_  
_Lady pimp ain't havin that shit_  
_If you ain't got the cash to stash, suck my dick hoes_  
_Strictly a bell ringer_  
_Lay another finger on this big bad_  
_one miss lady rap singer_  
_I be the one to blame as the flames keep risin_  
_To the top and it don't stop_

_Chorus__**( Tina and Rachel)**_

_Verse Three: __**(Brittany)**_

_Y'all see, how these bogus niggaz try not_  
_to notice the dopest bitches_  
_Approachin with good intentions but focusin on they riches_  
_If it's, too hot then get the fuck up out the kitchen_  
_Niggaz dicks, stay lifted when they thinkin of me_  
_Cause the rhythm I kick, puzzle them like arithe-ma-tic_  
_Fillin em with, sluggers off the nine milli luger click_  
_Bitches bust, we just, keep kickin up dust_  
_And you can spread rumors shit is makin_  
_me sicker than head tumors_  
_Humor me, by huggin me sayin you lovin me_  
_Playa phony niggaz be buggin, I can tell_  
_cause the thug in me wanna sell drugs and push keys_  
_Need to get me mo' of deez, VV's and M3's_  
_Smoke weed from overseas pimped out styled Rol-eys_  
_Fuck the police keep my wallet obese_  
_Who the, Windy City woman still still comin and gunnin_  
_Straight from the Chi_  
_Tonight's the night for all the ladies, let's get high!_

_Chorus:__Verse Four:(__**Rachel)**_

_Aiyyo Kim, heheh, yaknowhatI'msayin ?_  
_I ain't even gon' leave without sayin sun'un on this track_  
_You ain't gonna use me to just be singin hooks_  
_What I look like?_  
_Patti LaBelle or somebody nigga? Heheh_  
_Check it out, uh huh, yeah_

_Oh what a night_  
_You should be like Rach 'stead of bein like Mike_  
_I like to ride pony's instead of ridin bikes_  
_Me and Mercy got the rhymes to incite_  
_I gotta catch a flight_  
_Aheheh, round three and shit_  
_Niggaz can't see us from Elektra to Undeas_  
_Aaaaoooowwww niggaz wanna be us_  
_Heh I'm out he, ooh_

_**(All of the girls)**__  
*ladies night, ladies night...*_

At the end of the song the girls laughed and continued to get ready. Once they were all done they met the guys in the foyer around 9:45. Mercedes came out in short one strap soft pink dress that came to her mid thigh. She had on soft make-up, her hair in soft curls, the necklace Sam gave her on, and her tiara on her head, but this time it was tilted to the side.

"Alright let's take a shot for Mercy" yelled Finn as he began pouring Patron into shot glasses. They all took the shot with ease and let out a small cheer. After the shot the cabs were here and they headed to the club. When they arrived it was packed and the music was bumming. Drinks started flowing and everyone was on the dance floor. The gang dance and drank the night away. When they left the club it was 3:30 in the morning.

"I'm hungry" said Tina

"Me too" added Brittany

"Ooo lets go get breakfast" said Quinn adding a giggle afterwards.

"I'm up for Chicken and waffles" yelled Santana as she walked with a wobble in her step.

"Same! Chicken and waffles here we come" cheered a drunken Mercedes

After driving around in a cab for twenty minutes they found a chicken and waffle spot.

"Chicken and Waffles!" yelled Mercedes and Tina in unison

They walked into the little rinky dink diner and ordered there chicken and waffles. Once hit came they all began to eat instead except Santana. Santana started to cry.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" said Brittany with her mouth full of waffles.

"…They only gave me two waffles" wept Santana covering her face with her hands.

Everyone around Brittany and Santana tried to contain there laughter.

"Oh well that just won't do" said Brittany. "How many do you want?"

"Two more please" wept Santana

"I'll get you some more" said Brittany rubbing her back.

"HEY….HEY….CAN I GET TWO MORE WAFFLES OVER HERE!" yelled Brittany across the diner.

Puck nearly choked on his waffle from laughter.

A waitress came and gave Santana her two waffles.

"Thank you, you are so kind. I'm glad some of you have hearts" said Santana as the last tear fell from her eye. Once Santana got her two waffles she began to dig in to them.

"Oh My God this taste like…like…green" said Rachel as she stared at the piece of chicken on her fork closely.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"No look taste baby taste" said Rachel trying to shove the chicken in Finn's mouth. Finn ate it and chewed.

"its taste like green right….RIGHT" said Rachel becoming anxious to here Finn's answer.

"Yes babe, it tastes like green" said Finn saying it to make her happy.

"Its taste like green guys!" yelled Rachel falling into laughter.

"You know…I am pissed the fuck off" yelled Quinn stabbing her fork into her waffle and putting it in her mouth with a angry look on her face.

"Why?" asked Puck.

"I gave that jackass two years of my life, hell I even gave him a child. And he as the nerve, the nerve to get angry at me. Who the fuck does he think he is?" said Quinn with rage

"He thought you would be there forever and ever and ever and ever and ever" said Tina with a big smile on her face and giggling afterwards.

"Well I'm not. He didn't even respect me!" yelled Quinn

"It's okay, it's alright" said Puck rubbing her back now knowing that Quinn could turn into an angry drunk.

"You better respect me, or so help me my foot will be in your ass in a heartbeat" said Quinn pointing at Puck.

"I will, I promise" said Puck trying to calm her down and feeling a little scared.

All of a sudden the jukebox in the diner begins to play we go together from the classic musical Grease. The gang begins to bob their heads to the beat and they all sing- a-long knowing every word.

_We go together  
Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever  
As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop  
That's the way it should be  
Wah-oooh, yeah!_

_**Dancing in their seats and singing loudly.**_

_We're one of a kind  
Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Our names are signed  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy  
Shooby doo-wop she-bop  
Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop  
We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah_

_When we go out at night_  
_And stars are shinin' bright_  
_Up in the skies above_  
_Or at the high school dance_  
_Where you can find romance_  
_Maybe it might be love_

_**Sam and Puck begin to bang their hands on the table to the beat of the music.**_

_Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy  
Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

_**Brittany got up from her seat and started sexy dancing to the musical classic. Everyone begins to cheer her on. As they continue to cheer her on. Brittany starts unbuttoning her shirt and takes it off. Once its off she swings it in the air like its nothing.**_

_**They all go back to singing loudly.  
**__  
Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy  
Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom  
Wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom!_

_We're for each other_  
_Like a wop ba-ba lu-bop and wop bam boom_  
_Just like my brother is_  
_Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_  
_Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop_  
_We'll always be together_  
_Wha oooh, yeah!_  
_We'll always be together_  
_We'll always be together_  
_We'll always be together_

At the end of the song they all continues to sing "We'll always be together" over and over and over again.

* * *

_**That's it that's the end of this very very long chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please please review! What did you all think of Mercedes Birthday? Thanks for reading. I'll be updating soon**_

_**Sry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xxoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	11. Payback is a BITCH

_**Hey Guys! I'm **__**WAY**__** behind on my schedule for this story! So your gonna get two chapters in a row so that I am on schedule to end on time! Heres the first one.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

The Next day the guys woke up first fighting hangovers; they all met in the kitchen as scheduled. When they appeared in the kitchen they had sleepy eyes while walking like zombies.

"Alright, Men are we ready?" asked Puck as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

"Yeah…let's do this! It's time for payback" replied Mike as we got Advil out for himself and his friends. Mike took out four pills and passed them to each of the guys. Finn for four bottles of water and passed them out as well. The four mean took their pills with ease; within fifth teen minutes there headaches were disappearing and they were ready to set more fire to the rain.

"Let's go this!" said Puck once he started feeling better. Finn, Mike, and Sam gave Puck and smirk and nodded their heads.

The guys run to the girls rooms quietly and careful not to wake them. Mike and Sam ran into Mercedes, Tina and Santana's room. They both looked at Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Brittany sleeping peacefully. The four of them were in deep sleeps and both Mike and Sam were sure they wouldn't wake up. Mike went to Tina's top drawer that held her Bra's and underwear. He quietly put all of her Bra's and Underwear in a plastic bag; Sam did the same with Mercedes things. Both Sam and Mike worked together on Santana and Brittany's things. In the next room Puck and Finn were doing the same to Rachel and Quinn's things. Once they were done with grabbing their underwear and Bra's they started on their clothes. When getting all of the girls belongs in bag they hid them in different places around the house. Once all the bags were hidden the guys started to make a concoction in a huge pot the mixed mayo, pickle juice, red soda, some of Quinn's cupcakes, ketchup, honey mustard, mustard, spicy mustard, and lastly grape jelly. Once they stirred it in a pot there concoction was ready.

"Were gonna get them soo good!" cheered Finn

"The girls are defiantly gonna learn their lesson" remarked Puck

"There not gonna know what hit them, literary" Smirked Mike.

"Girls, we love you but it had to be done. You don't mess with us and not expect a comeback" smiled Sam into the camera.

Finn and Mike carefully poured there concoction into six red solo cups, once the cups were filled to the top there were ready. Finn and Puck each had their own cup, while Sam and Mike carried two cups each. The guys carefully and quietly walked back into the girls rooms; they were all still sound asleep. They looked as if they hadn't moved at all. Mike put his two cups down on the dresser to pull back Santana, Tina, and Mercedes covers. Without any doubts in sight; Mike poured the concoction all over Tina; staring at her head and going all the way to her feet. Sam, Puck, and Finn did the same to Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel. Before any of them could wake u; Mike and Sam quickly poured Santana and Brittany's dose all over them. Within seconds after pouring the concoction all over Brittany and Santana the girls all screamed at the same time. The guys let out there laughter and ran from the rooms.

"EWWWW" screamed Rachel

"I got whatever the hell this is in my mouth" screamed Quinn

"ITS IN MY HAIR!" screamed Mercedes

"ITS SO NASTY" screamed Santana

"IT SMELLS SO BAD!" screamed Tina

"EWW, IT'S STICKY!" screamed Brittany

The girls ran out of there room in the disgusting concoction that was made by the very dead roommates. The girls found the guys crying of laughter in the foyer.

"VICTORY SMELLS GREAT!" yelled Puck throwing his fist in the air.

"PAYBACK IS A BITCH!" cheered Mike

"Grrr, I hate you guys" said Rachel in an angry tone turning to leave and go to the bathroom to clean herself off.

"I hope you guys learned your lesson" announced Sam

"Oh this isn't over, you all better watch your back" pointed Santana with anger in her eyes

"Bring it!" yelled Finn

"Oh it's brought, and it will be brought again!" replied Mercedes.

Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes all turn around to head to the bathroom to take showers and clean themselves off. While walking back Brittany nearly slips from the concoction that was at the bottom of her foot. Luckily Santana caught her time before she made it to the ground; the guys burst into laughter at the sight of Brittany slipping.

"Fuck you!" she yelled continuing to walk to the bathroom with the rest of the girls.

The Girls were in the bathroom for nearly three hours trying to wash the smell out there hair, and skin. After each of them washed their hair four times the smell was finally gone. Wrapped in just a towel; Santana quickly grabbed all of their sheets and put them in the washer; once there were in the washer she began to spray air fresher all over her room and Quinn did the same. After spraying almost the whole can; Santana lit candles to make sure the smell was completely out.

While the girls were cleaning themselves off the guys were in the living room watch ESPN.

"You think they've noticed yet?" asked Finn

"Nope" replied Puck

"Trust me, will know when they know" added Sam

"WERE ARE MY CLOTHES" screamed Mercedes

"Now they know" said Mike adding a laugh afterwards.

"I CANT FIND MY UNDERWEAR" screamed Brittany

Quinn all of suddenly came into the living room wrapped in a blue towel with a pissed off look on her face.

"WERE'S MY SHIT PUCK?" asked Quinn with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking?" replied Puck trying not to crack a smile

"GIRLS!" yelled Quinn

All of the girls appeared in the living room all wrapped in different color towels.

"They have our stuff" announced Quinn

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Finn, please give me stuff" said Rachel

"Why don't you go look for it?" asked Finn

"Ugh! Just give it to me" said Rachel in annoyed voice.

"Rach, I'm sure there in the house just look for them" said Finn.

"Guys, I guess we better start looking" said Brittany

The girls all disappeared to look for their clothes. After looking for her clothes for close to an hour Tina gave up. She went into Mike room and pulled out a pair of his sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts. Tina took off her towel and put on Mike's sweatpants and sweatshirts. Once they were on; Tina grabbed her semi-wet hair and put it into a sloppy bun. She walked into the living room and sat in an empty love seat without saying a word to any of the guys. When she walked into the living room the guys were surprised Tina found her clothes but then they soon realized that those weren't her clothes, they were Mike's.

"Tina?" asked Mike

Tina turned her head in Mike's direction not saying a word.

"Are those my clothes?" he asked arching a brow

"Yup" she replied

"…But you don't have any underwear" said Mike

"I'm aware" she responded

"I FOUNDED MY CLOTHES" cheered Brittany. "I FOUND YOURS TOO SAN".

"Thanks babe! You're the best." said Santana with a smile.

"Any of you touch my shit again, and I will be using my blades" added Santana pointing to all of the guys.

After looking for their clothes for nearly four hours; Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel gave up.

"Guys, we can't find them. We give up! I just wanna put some clothes on, please" whined Mercedes

"Alright, will give you your clothes. But stay here, you guys can't know our secret hiding spot" replied Sam

Within seconds Finn, Sam and Puck came back to living room with bags filled with their clothes. Sam gave Mercedes her bag and steeled a kiss from her lips. Puck gave Quinn her clothes and Quinn placed a soft kiss on her lips. Finn held her clothes; while Rachel held out one hand to take it. Before Finn gave her the bag he looked at her and said.

"You can get your clothes back, if you go out on a date with me….tonight…So what do you say?" asked Finn

Rachel gives Finn a small smile. "Sure, I will go on a date with you" replied Rachel

Once Rachel replied Finn gave her, her bag of clothes without hesitation.

"So are you gonna go get my clothes?" asked Tina

"Nope, you seem to be fine" replied Mike

Tina threw her head back in annoyance at her boyfriend.

A few hours later Rachel finished getting ready for her date with Finn. She met him in the foyer wearing skin tight dark blue skinny jeans, a floral corset tank top and a leather jacket. Her long hair was straight with her side bangs out. Her make-up was natural and simple. When Finn saw her his heart nearly skipped a beat.

"You look Beautiful" said Finn in a low voice

"Thank you" smiled Rachel. "You look great as well".

Rachel and Finn first went out to dinner first and nice restraint that wasn't too far from the house. After dinner they went to the boardwalk and got funnel cake. As they shared their XL funnel cake they walked on the boardwalk.

"So, is there any secrets I don't know about Rachel Berry?" asked Finn

"Well…Rachel Berry misses her Dads" replied

"Dads?" asked Finn

""I'm adopted, I have two gay dads" replied Rachel

"How did you find out that you were adopted?" asked Finn

"Well, once I was old enough to realize that two guys can't have a baby. I mean it was only a matter of time" responded Rachel putting a piece of funnel cake in her mouth.

"Well, your Dads are pretty lucky to have gotten a great girl as their daughter" said Finn ripping a piece of funnel cake off the plate.

"Thank you" replied Rachel with a smile.

"Do you have any sibling?" asked Finn

"No, I'm in only child. You?" said Rachel

"I have a step brother. My mom got married my junior year of high school. She actually got married to a guy's dad in my grade" replied Finn

"Oh that must have been nice" added Rachel

"It was hard to get use to at first because, it was all so different. Another reason was that he was gay and had a crush on me, which freaked me out a little" said Finn

"Well, I'm glad things are better now, right?" asked Rachel

"Oh yeah, things are great! We all get along great" replied Finn

"What's his name?" asked Rachel

"Kurt, he's a great guy and a good friend. He can be very sarcastic but he's still a great brother and friend. He always gives me great advice." said Finn with a small smile.

"He sounds like a friend of mine back home; well he's not just my friend. Me and the girls met him our senior year of high school" said Rachel

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" asked Finn

"Blaine" smiled Rachel

"Maybe someday I can meet him" remarked Finn

"Yeah, maybe someday I can meet Kurt" added Rachel.

Once they finished their funnel cake and walked a little more then they headed back to the house. Before going into the house they sealed there date with a breath taking kiss.

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? WAS IT GOOD! IM GONNA START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP AND IT SHOULD BE UP MAYBE LATE TONIGHT! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVEIWS LIKE I NEED OXYGEN TO BREATH.**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERROR I MISSED**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	12. Happy Birthday Mike!

_**Hey Guys, Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

A couple of days later Mike woke up with Tina in his arms sound asleep. He watched her sleep for all of five minutes and she woke up. When she woke up the first thing she saw was Mike's big brown eyes; she smiled and he smiled back.

"Happy Birthday" she smiles

"Thank you" he smiled back.

"_Today is Mike's 22__nd__ Birthday. Now we have to go big because Mike thinks his birthday is not a big deal. Every year it usually takes us about a lifetime to get him to do something on his birthday. To him it's just another day. But it's really another year that you're older and a reason for you to get drunk and have fun. So hopefully it won't take us ages to get him out of the house this year" said Puck to the camera._

Mike and Tina entered the kitchen with the rest of the gang standing with a banner above them that said "Happy Birthday Mike".

"Happy Birthday" they all said in unison

"Awww thanks guys, but it's no biggie" replied Mike with a small smile.

"We got you gifts!" smiled Quinn

"You didn't have too" he remarked

"But we wanted to, so shut up and open them with a smile on your face" said Santana with a smirk on her face.

Mike opened all of his gifts and in the end he got a watch, a pair of sneakers, gift cards to his favorite stores and a shot glass with his name on it. When he opened the shot glass gift he looked at Puck with a smirk.

"What? You don't like it! It's a great gift" remarked Puck

"I like it man, thanks" he said

After opening all of his gifts the gang got dress and headed to lunch. For lunch they decided to go to a local restaurant that had great food.

"I hope you know were going out tonight, right?" asked Sam

"I figured, and I can't really fight back seeing out it went from 1 against 3 to 1 against 9" responded Mike

"Good, cause we are defiantly celebrating" added Tina

"What club are we going to?" asked Brittany

"I think we should go to that one we haven't gone to yet, 305" said Puck

"Ooo, yes can we got to 305?" asked Brittany with excitement

"Yeah, I do wanna check it out" replied Mike

"Then it's settled were going to 305" announced Puck

Some hours later the gang was getting ready to leave to head to the club. They all met in the foyer like always. When they all arrived to the foyer Puck and Santana were passing out shots. The gang was dressed to impressed; Tina was in a tight short strapless brown dress with sliver pumps. Mike was in dark jeans, a white v-neck and a leather jacket. Santana was in a small black mini skirt with a white halter top, and black pumps, around her waist was a sliver and chain. Brittany wore denim short shorts and a one strap top with pumps. Quinn wore a black tight spaghetti strap dress with white pumps. Puck wore jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Rachel wore a navy blue haltered dress with pumps. Finn wore jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Sam wore a simple red t-shirt and jeans. Mercedes wore a strapless cheetah print dress with black pumps. After they all received there shots from either Santana or Puck they all took it at once and wished Mike another Happy Birthday. After taking the shot they here'd a honk and it was there cabs.

When they arrived at the club; 305 it was packed and the music was blasting. When they walked in Rick Ross's hit with Drake and Chrisette Michele 'Aston Martin' was playing throughout the club. They looked around the club and quickly found a booth. When they got to the booth they ordered there first drinks and observed the club.

"This place is so nice" announced Quinn

"It is" agreed Rachel

"Well, at least we picked a great club for your birthday man" said Finn patting Mike on the back.

After they got there first round of drinks and drunk them half way they all hit the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor one of Lil Jon's classic's came on 'Snap Yo Fingers"

_**Straight from da bay, posted in tha 'A'  
Bout to hit tha club, we been mobbin' all day  
Drinkin' some Rossi, dyin' off Patrone  
VIP style, strapped wit my chrome  
Look around tha club, what do I see  
Everybody rockin' from side to side to tha beat  
Snappin' they fingers, bouncin' to tha groove  
All by they self, that's tha new move  
Nigga where I'm from, we like to go dumb  
I'm soakin' up tha game, I'm seein' how its done  
I ask shawty what they call it, she said tha Pool Palace  
Staright from Bankhead, I said you good at it  
Do what cha do, you and ya crew  
They even got playa's and thugs doin' it too  
The mo' that I drank, tha more it's lookin' smooth  
It's nuthin to a boss, I can do tha shit too**_

Everyone was having a good time dancing with drinks in their hands. By the tenth song which was Huey's 'Pop, Lock, and Drop' everyone was drunk. Tina was pop, lock, and dropping all over Mike like there was no tomorrow. In the middle of the song the DJ switch songs and it turned to Snoop Dog and Dr. Dre's classic 'Aint nuthin but a G thang'. Everyone in the club knew the classic and couldn't help but get more hype once it came on.

Around four A.M. the club closed and the gang went home. When they got home they were all still very hammered.

"Guy's you know what we should do" said Mike sheering his words a little

"What?" a excited Brittany

"Let's go swimming!" cheered Mike

"Yes, let's go swimming!" cheered Brittany

"I'm down for some splashin" announced Mercedes

"Me too, I'm gonna go put a bathing suit on" said Rachel

"Well then let's get this pool party started" yelled Sam turning on the stereo and making the volume loud.

Within a couple of minutes later they were all in bathing suits and in the pool except Santana. Santana was in the kitchen making margaritas for everyone. When she done she brought the blender outside and a bunch of red solo cups. They had their pool party until six am. Once six am came they all began to drop life flies and crash. The first to crash was Brittany followed by Rachel. Five minutes after Rachel was out Quinn and Mercedes were right behind her. Sam was next followed by Finn. After Finn, Santana was not far behind. Mike and Tina were they last ones wake; or half wake at least. Tina looked around and saw her and Mike's friends passed out in lawn chairs by the pool.

"Did you have a good birthday?" asked Tina

"It was great" said Mike with his eyes closed close to falling asleep. Tina smiled and kissed his cheek and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

_**That's it! Thanks for reading. I want to let everyone know that this story only as **__**three chapter**__** left and then it will be ending. This story will be over by **__**July 1**__**st**__**. If any of you read Unexpected Reality then you know about my Summer Stories! My Summer Stories will be **__**STARTING JULY 5**__**th**__**. Once again thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it! Please review! I need them like oxygen!**_

_**By the way if any of you didn't know the songs I used in this chapter, **__**sorry**__**. While typing this I was listening to Pandora on my iphone and whatever song came on I put in the chapter. The song in this chapter is E-40's rap in 'Snap yo fingers'.**_

_**Sorry of any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	13. Surprise Visitors

_**I Hope you enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanaction**_

* * *

"_Ever since Sam told us he could do impressions are house has been obsessed with doing them. Not only is Sam doing them to impress Cedes but people are doing them for the hell of it, and I feel like I'm living in a house with a bunch of nuts" said Santana to the camera sitting next to Brittany_

"_Say hello to my little friend" said Brittany in an Italian accent and later making bullet noise with her mouth._

_Santana looks at her and an awkward silence fills the room_

"_That was Scarface "added Brittany looking at Santana. Santana burst into laughter doubling over in her seat._

_Mercedes laughs harder and harder as she looks in the camera and gasping for air as Sam continues to do his impressions._

"_This morning I woke up and decided to swallow the sun" said Sam in his James Earls Jones impression_

_Mercedes now as tears rolling down her face from laughing so hard._

"_You seem somewhat familiar love, have ever threatened you before? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" said Mike in his best deep raspy voice trying to do Jack Sparrow to the camera._

_Tina laughs like there's no tomorrow as she looks at Mike's "Jack Sparrow face"._

"_I like you, do you like me?" asked Puck in his best Borat impression as he looks at Quinn in the face and tries not to crack as smile. Quinn looks at the camera and tries to bite her lip to keep the laughing. She looks back at Puck and tries to do her best Borat impression._

"_I like sexy time explosion" said Quinn making an explosion with her hands to the camera. Both Puck and Quinn burst into laughter not able to hold it any longer._

"_Happy Birthday Mr. President" says Rachel in her sexist voice possible trying to do Marilyn Monroe to Finn._

"_Ooo that was pretty sexy, I liked that" replied Finn_

"_Come on Tana do one, come on do one for me" begged Brittany._

"_Fine but I'm gonna need your help" said Santana_

_Santana whispered into her hear and once she was done Brittany nodded her head and smiled._

"_Nice wig Janis, What's it made of?" asked Brittany in a deep man voice_

"_Your Mom's chest hair" spat Santana. "I'm Janis". Santana and Brittany laughed at how serious they were and couldn't stop laughing at how funny they sounded._

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Mike's Birthday and everyone was relaxing in the living room watching TV together. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door that was very unexpected. Quinn went to go get the door; when she opened it a scream escaped her mouth and the gang came running to see what she was screaming about.

"Why are we screaming?" asked Santana with a annoyed look as she walked to the front door.

"Oh My God, Blaine!" smiled Santana as she ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Satan" smiled Blaine as he motioned her to join him and Quinn in a group hug. Once all of the girls made it to the front door to see who it was, screams escaped their mouths as they saw on if the best male friends of all time.

"What are you doing here?" asked an excited Rachel

"I came to surprise you guys and to make sure Satan didn't get you guys in jail" smiled Blaine

"Hey, I can't control Snix. She does what she wants" said Santana putting her hands up to defense

After Blaine hugged all of the girls he saw four men standing by the door staring at their interaction.

"And these must be your roommates" smiled Blaine and giving the four men a wave.

"Yeah, there also our boyfriends" smirked Tina

"But you two left with Boyfriends…I'm confused" said Blaine pointing at Mercedes and Rachel

"We have the explaining to do, but for now this is Finn" smiled Rachel

"This is Mike" smiled Tina

"This is Sam" smiled Mercedes

"And this is Puck" smiled Quinn

"And guys this is Blaine, the most amazing person ever" smiled Brittany

"Oh I don't know about that, but I defiantly am Blaine. Nice to meet you guys. I can't wait to grill every single one of you" smiled Blaine as he shaked all of their hands.

"Nice to meet you man, are you hungry? We could take you out to lunch" said Finn

"Mmmhmm, kissing up already. I like him! Yeah, I'm starved let go eat" smiled Blaine

The gang left and went yo a close by local restaurant. When they arrived they were seated and ordered there drinks and food. Once they ordered their meals; Blaine immediately started ask about what happen with Shane and Jesse. Once Rachel and Mercedes explain in every detail what happen, Blaine applauded them for finally getting their head on straight and leaving the losers. After knowing what happen with Rachel and Mercedes; Blaine began to grill all of the guys.

"What are your intentions?"

"What career field are you in or looking to be in?"

"Do you have the history of cheating?"

"Why do you wanna be with my four best friends?"

"Do you think your relationship is gonna last?"

Once Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck answered all of the questions successfully they granted with a smile from Blaine. They had best his test and they were okay by his book. But as soon as they fucked up or hurt one if his girls there would be hell to pay.

After eating they drove around a little showing Blaine around Miami and getting him familiar with the city. When they drove back to the house they saw a man sitting on their porch. To the girls he looked like a stranger, but the guys seemed to know him, know him very well. When they got out of the car Finn, Mike, Puck, and Sam ran to the porch with excitement.

"What are you doing here?" asked Finn

"I came to surprise you guys, plus to bail you out of jail if Puck got you guys in there.

Puck chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey Man" smiled Puck giving his friend a hug

"Well you're not in jail and you guys seem to look okay, you all have your fingers and there's not a scratch on you. Either you guys are not my friends or you guys met someone and your trying to tone down the animals inside of you" said their friend

"Whatever Kurt, you wanna meet are roommates…"said Mike

"Slash girlfriends?" added Sam

"I knew it!" said Kurt

Everyone entered the house and stood or sat near the kitchen introducing themselves.

"Hi I'm Kurt, I'm Finn's step brother" smiled Kurt

"Oh you're Kurt, I have heard so much about you. I'm Rachel" she smiled

"I'm Brittany"

"I'm Tina"

"I'm Quinn"

"I'm Mercedes"

"I'm Santana"

"And this is our friend from home, Blaine. He came to visit as well" smiled Quinn

"Hi" smiled Blaine holding his hand out to shake his hand.

Kurt took his hand and looked into his eyes; this just wasn't just a normal hand shake. It was different. it was a good different. Neither Blaine nor Kurt could put their finger on it, but the both defiantly felt something.

"Do you guys wanna go out tonight?" asked Brittany with a smile

"Ooo yes, we gotta take you to 305" added Tina

"That sounds like fun, I'm up for it" smiled Blaine

"Me too" replied Kurt

"Great, were going to 305 tonight" cheered Puck

After getting dress for near to two hours everyone was ready to head to the club. They took a pre-shot before going to the club and once they took it they were ready to hit the road. When they got to the club it was as packed and exciting as it was when they went for Mike's Birthday. Santana bought the first round of drinks and after that everyone soon buying their own and dancing on the dance floor. Blaine started out dancing with Brittany and Santana but by the middle of the night and some much needed drinks he ended up with Kurt. By the time they left the club at 3am they inseparable, when they got back to the house Santana found them in their music room making out like nobody's business.

"Blaine could be getting some tonight" smiled Santana as she walked into the living room with a beer in her hand.

"As long as I don't hear it I'm good" said Finn

"Same" said Sam, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn in unison.

XXXXX

Two days later both Blaine and Kurt were leaving. It was time for them to head back to their summer job in New York and California since there vacation was over. Blaine and Kurt said their goodbyes and headed to the airport. They decided to take a cab together, and made their way to the airport. When they got there Kurt got a coffee and two treats. Once Kurt's flight was called they smiled at each other and gave each other a hug.

"It was nice meeting you" smiled Blaine

"It was nice meeting you too" replied Kurt

"Have a safe flight" said Blaine

"You too" said Kurt. "This is for you, see you later" added Kurt giving Blaine a donut with a napkin underneath of it and leaving

Blaine said thank you and looked at the donut, as he looked at the donut he saw black writing on the napkin. Blaine lifted the donut and saw Kurt's name and phone number; Blaine looked up and saw Kurt looking at him from a distance, he smiled and waved one last time and headed to his gate. Blaine smiled and took a bite of the donut and headed to his gate.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF BLAINE? OF KURT? OF KLAINE? THANKS READING AND YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I WILL BE UPDATING SOON SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE BEGINNING WITH THE IMPRESSIONS! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	14. Too Late

_**Okay, I'm going to Boston for two weeks starting Sunday. That means I'm ending Real World Tonight. I have this chapter and one more chapter and I'm done. I don't know if I will have computer access up there so there's a chance I won't be able to start my summer stories like a planned! I will try my hardest to find a computer and start them. If not then I'm gonna have to do the impossible and NOT type for two weeks…wish me luck!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"_Brittany and I are very bored and when were bed we act really goofy and stupid! So let's have some fun" smiled Santana into the camera._

"_Lord Tubbington is probably started up smoking again since I'm not there" said Brittany_

"_Well, you never no Brit" said Santana with a small smile_

"_And he's probably not keeping up with his weight watchers" added Brittany while rolling her eyes._

_Santana tries not to crack a smile but in up failing._

"_What's so funny?" asked Brittany_

"_Your cat is on weight watchers" laughed Santana_

"_He can't seem to stop eating he as a serious problem" said Brittany with a serious face._

"_Okay, okay I'll stop laughing" replied Santana trying to stop laughing but failing._

"_It's okay Lord Tubbington, I know you have a serious problem" yelled Brittany into the camera._

"Brittany there's someone at the door for you" yelled Mike

_"Ooo, I wonder who that could be, let's go find out" said Santana to the camera._

Brittany and Santana left the camera room and went to the foyer to see who was at the front door. When they got there Brittany's eyes near popped out of their sockets and she almost had a heart attack.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" asked a nervous Brittany

"Your father had a meeting down here and we thought we'd come see you" smiled Brittany's Mother holding her arms out for a hug.

"Oh great!" said Brittany breaking a sweat and going into her mother's arms.

Suddenly the rest of the gang came to the foyer to meet Brittany's parents. They all said hello and shook their hands with smiles on their face.

"Mr. Pierce and Mrs. Pierce, I just wanna thank you for accepting Brits Sexu-"said Santana but if cut off by Brittany.

"Mom, Dad are you guys thirsty, hungry?" asked Brittany

"A glass of water would be great" replied Brittany's Dad.

Everyone moves to the kitchen and Brittany gets a glass of water for her father and hands it to him.

"So Brittany, I hope you found a man why you were down here, you haven't dated anyone since your junior year of high school" said Brittany's mother.

"_Did she just say man?" said Mercedes to the camera with attitude._

"_Oh no Brit!" said Quinn to the camera making a sad face_

"_This is about to get real ugly" said Puck to the camera._

"Umm, mom you're actually standing right next to him" said Brittany with a nervous smile.

Mrs. Pierce looked to her left and saw a big lipped blonde looking back at her.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" asked a happy Mrs. Pierce

"I was gonna tell you when I got back" said Brittany trying not see Santana face of disappointment but she made it known

"Well, what's your name young man?" asked Mr. Pierce

"Sam" he replied

"Well it great to meet you" added Mrs. Pierce with a smile.

"How about I take you all out to dinner, my treat. Were leaving early tomorrow morning and I would like to get to know all of you" said Mr. Pierce

"Oh dad, you don't…" said Brittany but cut off by her father.

"None sense" said Mr. Pierce

"Will let you guys get ready and will be back in an hour or so" added Mrs. Pierce

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce left are saying that with smiles on there faces; and has soon as they shut the door all hell broke loose.

"Santana, I'm so sorr" said Brittany but being cut off by Santana's tears.

"I put myself out there, I screamed over the roof tops and you can't even tell you parents" said Santana as tears came from both of her eyes

"I was going to tell them" replied Brittany

"BUT YOU DIDN'T, YOU LIED OVER AND OVER AND OVER TO ME WITH A STRAIGHT FACE" spat Santana

Brittany stood there in silence.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DENCEY TO TELL THEM YOU ARE A LESBIAN" yelled Santana as she wiped her tears.

Brittany continued to stand there in silences as tears slowly fell from her face.

"I'm done with this, I'm gonna go get dressed so we can put on the Brittany Pierce Show" spat Santana and later walking away.

XXXXXXX

Two hours later the Pierce's were back as promised to get everyone. Once they were all ready they left and went to a fancy restaurant they Mr. Pierce was recommended to. Santana tried to sit as far as possible from Brittany and she succeeded. While Mr. and Mrs. Pierce's sat on the ends of the table. Sam, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike sat on one side; while Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, and Santana sat on the other. They ordered there drinks and meal and as an uncomfortable casual conversation was on going.

"So Brit, Sam was it love at first sight?" asked Mrs. Pierce with a smile as she sipped her wine.

"Umm, yeah" replied Sam unsure of what to say.

"Well, I hope you too start knocking boots soon, we want grandchildren" said Mr. Pierce before drinking some of his beer.

Puck nearly choked on his own beer from laughter and couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Pierce's mouth

"I can't take this anymore… Mom, Dad, I'm a Lesbian!" yelled Brittany loud enough for only people sitting at the table to here. Mr. Pierce choked on his food and Mrs. Pierce shrugged.

"I know, that's why I was confused when you said you were dating the fish. I have been waiting for you to tell me for years" said Mrs. Pierce

"NO ONE WAS EVER GONNA TELL ABOUT THIS! I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Yelled Brittany's father.

"Oh Shut Up Harold, stop acting like you didn't know" said Brittany's mother.

"I DIDN'T, AND TO BE HONSET I'M NOT OKAY WITH IT!" spat Brittany's father.

"I need some air" announced Santana as she got up from the table and left.

"FRANKLY DAD, I DON'T REALLY CARE AS OF RIGHT NOW. SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS. I NEED TO GO FIND OUT IF I STILL HAVE A GIRLSFRIEND" yelled Brittany before leaving the restaurant

"Go get her Princess" yelled Brittany's mother as she ran out of the restaurant

"So let me guess, the fish is with you Cedes" asked Brittany's mother taking another sip of wine.

"Yeah" said Mercedes with a small smile.

"Yeah, you guys look cuter together" added Brittany's mom.

XXXXX

"Santana, Santana, I told them. I told them" smiled Brittany

"I saw, I was there" replied Santana with emotion.

"So…can we work this out, is there still a me and you?" asked Brittany

"…I don't know, as of right now. I think it's a little too late" said Santana looking at Brittany and soon walking way.

Brittany watched as Santana walked away in her small black strapless dress and heels. Her hair flew in the slight breeze there was that night. Brittany watched as the sound of her heels clicking got harder to ear and tears slowly began to stream from her eyes.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT! SORRY BRITTANA LOVERS! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! THOUGHTS? PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY! **_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic.**_


	15. An End To A Endless Summer

_**Okay, I'm going to Boston for two weeks starting Sunday. That means I'm ending Real World Tonight. This is the last Chapter and I'm done. I don't know if I will have computer access up there so there's a chance I won't be able to start my summer stories like a planned! I will try my hardest to find a computer and start them. If not then I'm gonna have to do the impossible and NOT type for two weeks…wish me luck!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"_I'm sad" announced Rachel with a pout into the camera. She and Finn were sitting next to each other in the camera room._

"_Don't be sad baby" said Finn pulling Rachel to his side._

"_Were all leaving in 48hrs and it's not okay" added Rachel with another pout._

The gang woke up on a bright sunny morning. Everyone had the same thing on their mind, but no one really wanted to bring up the big elephant in the room, except for Puck of course.

"Guys, I know what you're all thinking, its are last full day in Miami and we all have to leave soon. But instead of moping, let's make it the best day ever" said Puck with a small smile

"Puck's right guys, let's have fun" added Quinn

"Well, Snix want to put on a bathing suit. Pool party in the background? And then one more go for 305?" asked Santana

"That sounds like fun" smiled Tina

Finn and Rachel decided to go to the store to get food, drinks, and everything they need for a BBQ. After being gone for an hour and a half they came back with the works. Burgers, Hot dogs, salad, popsicles, ice cream, fruit, everything. Finn and Puck got the grill started while everyone was in the pool and singing along to the loud music they had playing. Santana had her iPod on the ihome so there was bound to be some serious party music playing. Rachel was coming out with alcoholic beverages when Black Eye Peas 'My Hump' began to play.

"OH My GOD, Rachel do you remember when you got drunk our freshman year college and this song came on!" yelled Tina adding laugh afterwards.

Rachel blushed and tried hard not to crack a smile.

"Was Berry Wild in college!" yelled Puck from the grill

"Was she wild, she was hot ass mess" replied Mercedes sipping the drink Rachel gave her. Rachel gave Mercedes a 'no I wasn't look'

"Don't lie dwarf, you were a hot ass mess" spat Santana seeing the look Rachel gave Mercedes.

"Can we explain why she was a hot ass mess?" asked Sam

"Well, during the day hobbit here would freak out about everything. Exams, roles for the play, everything. But at night, she was a crazy drunk party goer" replied Santana

"During the day she was a perfections, but at night she could give two fucks" added Quinn

"Is she still like this, I mean we have a year left of college we'll some of us do?" asked Mike

"She's toned down a little, but freshman and sophomore year was just a hot ass fucking mess" replied Mercedes.

"So what happen when this song came on?" asked Finn

"We were at a party, Rachel was so hammered and this song came on. Well Rachel here decided she wasn't to dance on a table and shake her ass like nobody's business" replied Tina

"That shit was so funny, one minute were all talking dancing a little, the next thing to know he hear guys yelling and cheering and you Rachel shaking her ass on a damn table" added Santana

"Who would have thought, Berry shaking her ass for all to see" remarked Puck

"Guys I was a stressed out freshman, could you blame me" said Rachel

Sam and Brittany replied with the Kanye shrug and everyone laughed.

Everyone laughed and hung by the pool all day that day. Around eight o'clock everyone began to get ready for the club. Santana, Tina, and Mercedes were all in their room getting ready when Mercedes decided to ask a question.

"So Tana, what the deal with you and Brit" asked Mercedes as she pulled up her dress.

"As of right now, I guess were taking a break. If you're asking if were together, were not" replied Santana she applied eyeliner on.

"Do you think you guys will ever get back together?" asked Tina as she put a curl into her hair.

"I don't know, as of right now I just know that I can't trust her. For now and maybe a couple of months Brittany and I are just friends" replied Santana putting on lip gloss.

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other and didn't really know what to say.

With Puck, Sam, and Brittany getting ready in there room. Brittany pulled up her gold strapless dress and asked for help from one of the guys.

"Can one of you zip me up" asked Brittany turned around and holding her dress up.

"Sure… so what the deal with you and Satan?" asked Puck as he zipped her up

" She doesn't wanna be with me, so were not together" said Brittany as she pulled her dress a little more after it was zipped and went to the mirror in there room to put on some lip gloss.

"Do you think you guys could every patch things up?" asked Sam as he button up his shirt.

"I hope so; I mean I'm down for patching things up. The ball is in Tana's court and it's up to her" replied Brittany as she closed her lip gloss and began to fix her loose curls.

"Well Brit, me and Puck hope things work out" announced Sam putting on his watch.

"Me too" responded Brittany. "Me too".

Around 9:30 everyone was ready to head to the club and that's exactly what they did. When they arrived at 305 Brittany paid for the first round of drinks and everyone began to drink. The gang partied the night away and got more drunk them they ever did in Miami.

XXXXX

The next morning everyone work up with killer hangovers but they had to push through and pack because they were all heading back home that night. Everyone packed with sad looks on their face and couldn't help but think how this was all gonna plan out. After they were all done packing they all met by the pool side to talk. Quinn sat on Puck's lap on a lawn chair. Sam sat behind Mercedes on a lawn chair and rested his chin on her shoulder. Rachel sat in Finn lap in a chair; and Tina did the same with Mike. Santana and Brittany sat in there on chairs.

"Well I defiantly think we should do this again next summer" announced Santana breaking the silences

"Me too" added Quinn

"Well before we talk about next summer can we talk about what were all gonna do for nine months?" asked Tina. "Were all in relationships how are we gonna me this work".

"We live clear across the country, in different time zones" added Mercedes

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I plan to come to New York for visit" announced Puck

"Yeah?" asked Quinn

"Hell's yeah" replied Puck

"Why don't the girls come to Cali for Thanksgiving, and we guys go to New York for Christmas and New Years?" asked Finn

"That's not a bad idea Big Friendly Giant" said Santana

"Have you even seen snow before?" asked Brittany

"It will be the perfect way to spend Christmas, New York is the best for Christmas and New Years" added Rachel

"What about Valentine's Day?" asked Mike

"Well come down for Valentine's Day" replied Mercedes

"So it's settled, you guys come for Thanksgiving and Valentine's Day and we come for Christmas and New Years?" asked Sam

"Sounds like a plan to me" smiled Quinn

"And will Skype and text in between those holidays" said Rachel with a smile

"And Next summer…." Said Brittany

"Will do it all over again!" cheered Santana with the rest of the gang.

Suddenly there was a honk and it was the girls' cabs. It was time for the girls to go catch their flights and head back to the hustle and bustle of New York. The girls kissed and said goodbye; after they left the guys cabs came and left to go back to the golden state. There endless summer had come to an end.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT THAT'S THE END OF REAL WORLD! THINKING ABOUT DOING A SEQUEL! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! I NEED ANSWERS SO I CAN START THINKING ABOUT IT!. IF A WIRTE A SEQUAL IT PROBABY WON'T START TILL MAYBE THE WINTER ON THE SPRING. SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL! THANKS FOR READING YOU ALL HAVE BEEN GREAT! PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**_

_**Once again I will try to find a computer in Boston!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	16. Author's Note ! PLEASE READ

_**Hey Guys, its chordoverstreetfanactic here and I'm just here to let you guys know some information**__**! I AM DOING A SEQUAL!**__** That's right; you read correctly, I'm doing a sequel! I want you guys to be a part of it so! I'm gonna have some places were the story could be set. You guys have to cast your vote by reviewing or PMing me and saying were you think the story should take place. Here are to the places…**_

_**New Orleans, Louisiana**_

_**Cancun, Mexico**_

_**Puerto Rico**_

_**You **__**HAVE**__** to review or PM and tell me where you think the sequel should take place. Whichever has the most votes' wins! I'm brainstorming about the story as we speak. The sequel will be coming to your computers late winter/ early spring. Hopefully I will have the first chapter up by the beginning of **__**March 2013**__**; if I don't you are welcome to attach me with angry PM's on why I haven't started! ALSO if you have any ideas or suggestions, or maybe things you would like to see in the sequel **__**PLEASE **__**review or PM me. I can't stress enough that you guys are who I write the story for, I want you guys to like it and have a little say in how it all come together. **__**So please vote for a setting, give me suggestions, and be patient!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**_

_**THANKS FOR ENJOYING THE FIRST STORY**_

_**Vote**_

_**Review**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
